La Ballade Épique des Bras Cassés
by J. Islington
Summary: Imaginons que notre gardienne ait mal prit les remarques de nos chefs de garde pendant l'épisode 4. Imaginons qu'elle ait décidé de déserter Eel. Imaginons qu'elle tombe sur une bande de cinglés composée d'un nain de jardin, un sorcier, une Mary Sue en puissance et un coffre tueur. Vous la sentez vous, la possibilité de rentrer rapidement à la maison qui s'éloigne?
1. Prologue

_**Hey! :D**_

 ** _Ça_** _ **fait des mois que je me dis qu'il faudrait que je poste mes fics Eldarya sur fanfiction, mais à chaque fois j'ai oublié. Du coup, je le fais maintenant, tant que j'y pense. Je poste déjà cette fic sur Les Contes d'Eel, mais je voulais aussi le faire ici parce que c'est quand même sur ce site que j'ai véritablement découvert les fanfictions. La Ballade Épique des Bras Cassés, c'est les bêtises que j'ai imaginé en partant d'une simple idée: "Et si notre gardienne s'était barrée d'Eel après avoir entendu tous les commentaires désagréables des chefs de garde dans l'épisode 4?".**_

 _ **Pour la petite précision, je tiens à signaler que cette fic est un léger crossover entre Eldarya, Harry Potter, les Annales du Disque-Monde et Fable. Vous voilà prévenu.**_

 _ **Bref, je vais bientôt vous laissez lire mes délires mais avant ça, le disclaimer:**_

 _ **Disclaimer: L'univers d'Eldarya et ses personnages sont la propriété de Beemoov, les Annales du Disque-Monde sont la création de Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter est à J. et Fable appartient aux studios Lionhead. En gros, rien n'est à moi sauf les (nombreux) OC.**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture! ^^**_

.

* * *

.

Prologue : Selfless, Kind and Delicate

.

Norah s'était toujours considérée comme une jeune fille plutôt gentille et calme. Et il fallait dire ce qui était : à moins de la pousser à bout, elle ne s'énervait que très rarement. D'ailleurs, le nombre de fois où elle avait élevé la voix pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main. Mais dans le cas présent, ce que Norah ressentait n'était pas juste un peu d'énervement. Non. C'était de la rage pure. « Stupide, inutile et faible ». Elle en aurait frappé Nevra, Valkyon et surtout Ezarel si Leiftan ne l'avait pas empêché d'entrer dans le garde-manger. Norah aurait bien aimé les voir à sa place, tiens. Largués dans un autre monde, sans le moindre repère.

Assise sur un banc non loin du marché, Norah observait l'agitation des passants et des marchands. Sur ses genoux, son bébé corko nommé Dodo, s'était roulé en boule et ronflait allègrement. « J'ai besoin d'air », avait-elle déclaré à Leiftan en sortant du QG peu avant que Miiko et ses trois charmants collègues ne quittent le garde-manger. Au fond, il valait peut-être mieux qu'elle ne soit pas restée : Norah aurait été parfaitement capable de mettre une baffe mémorable à Ezarel. Dans sa tête, la sage petite voix de la raison lui soufflait que certes, frapper le chef de la garde absynthe l'aurait défoulé, mais que ça n'aurait pas arrangé leurs relations. Néanmoins, Norah continuait à croire qu'il l'aurait bien mérité. Sauf qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle n'avait rien fait, à part partir prendre l'air. Norah posa Dodo à coté d'elle et ramena ses genoux contre elle. Elle serra les poings. Ils se permettaient de la juger alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas et qu'il était évident que Norah était complètement perdue.

De mauvaise humeur, elle lâcha un grognement. _Stupide, inutile et faible_. Elle n'était peut-être pas capable de tenir une hallebarde ou une épée, ou même d'être une espionne de choc et elle n'avait jamais fait d'alchimie de sa vie mais était-ce de sa faute si chez elle, on leur enseignait plutôt les maths, les langues et l'histoire de leur monde ?! Et puis, qui à son époque savait encore utiliser une hallebarde ?

Norah se massa les tempes dans une vaine tentatives pour se calmer. Voyant que cela ne marchait pas, elle fouilla les poches de sa veste. Elle en tira un briquet usé ainsi qu'un paquet de cigarettes vidé de moitié. Une grimace déforma son visage : Norah serait bientôt à cours... Et si elle ne rentrait pas rapidement, la jeune fille n'aurait plus de cigarettes. Elle s'en alluma une. Norah se fit alors la réflexion que si son séjour à Eldarya s'éternisait, il y aurait au moins un avantage : pour le plus grand bonheur de sa mère, elle finirait forcément par arrêter de fumer.

Tandis qu'elle aspirait la fumée de sa cigarette, Norah replongea sa main dans sa poche pour ranger son briquet. Ses doigts rencontrèrent quelques pièces de centimes, son portable, un bout de papier froissé et surtout, un petit caillou. Elle sortie ce dernier pour mieux l'observer. Un bout du cristal que Merry lui avait donné après l'avoir aidé à se trouver un nouveau familier. Il brillait d'une douce lumière. En temps normal, avoir ce petit minéral entre les mains aurait émerveillé Norah mais pas cette fois. _Je ne veux pas qu'elle reste dans la Garde d'Eel. Inutile, stupide et faible._

Pendant quelques instants, Norah fixa le cristal sans rien dire. Peu à peu, elle se plongea dans des réflexions ayant pour principal sujet la question « que faire ? ». Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes que Norah se décida sur un coup de tête. Elle rangea le cristal. Sa présence n'était pas désirée ? Parfait. Ils ne savaient pas comment la renvoyer chez elle ? Très bien. Elle avait comprit le message. Norah partait de cette ville. Elle trouverait bien un moyen de rentrer chez elle toute seule !

Dodo sur les talons, Norah franchit la grande porte de la ville au pas de course : il lui avait fallu faire vite car elle avait aperçu Jamon se diriger dans la même direction qu'elle. Sans doute avait-il l'ordre de surveiller les allées et venues dans le coin. Une fois Norah éloignée de la ville, elle se retourna et admira le paysage. La cité immaculée d'Eel était belle. Il était bien dommage qu'elle abrite autant d'abrutis, songea la jeune fille en sortant le bout de cristal de sa poche.

Elle rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête avant de prendre le chemin de la forêt. Elle s'arrêta une fois les sous-bois atteint puis se retourna une dernière fois vers Eel. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Eldarya, un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Norah. A ses pieds, Dodo lui jetait un regard interrogatif. Puis, sans prévenir, elle lança le cristal au loin dans l'herbe.

Qu'ils se débrouillent pour le retrouver, tiens.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Anecdote inutile : J'ai choisi le prénom Norah à cause du personnage portant le même nom dans Child of Light.**_

 _ **Anecdote inutile (bis) : A la base, la fiction devait être sérieuse et uniquement centrée sur l'adaptation de Norah à son nouvel environnement, ainsi qu'à sa quête d'un moyen pour rentrer chez elle. Mais ça, c'était sans compter ma capacité à déconner sur tout et n'importe quoi. Ce qui, je dois dire, a pas mal changé le scénario.**_

 _ **Enfin bref. Le début du prologue n'est pas particulièrement drôle... Mais bon, l'humour (nul) se pointe dans le prochain chapitre. Donc bon. Du coup, pour ceux qui auront la patience de se taper ce prologue et le premier chapitre, je vous dis à tout de suite! ^^**_


	2. Survival

Chapitre 1 : Survival

.

Sans décolérer, Norah s'était enfoncée dans la forêt. Pourtant, plus les minutes passaient et plus elle se calmait pour admirer le paysage. Les bruits des animaux lui étaient inconnus, tout comme certaines plantes devant lesquelles elle ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller. Parfois, elle croisait un genre de lucioles qui voletaient joyeusement. En chemin, Norah croisa même un arbre gigantesque qui suintait une sève dorée. Tout lui paraissait merveilleux. Même les touffes herbe semblaient plus vertes que celles de son monde. En un mot, la forêt d'Eldarya était colorée, lumineuse. L'image de l'herbier que Norah tenait quand elle était enfant lui revînt à l'esprit et la jeune fille songea alors que si elle l'avait eu avec elle à Eldarya, il aurait probablement doublé de volume. Peut-être aurait-elle l'occasion d'en refaire un ? Elle le garderait en souvenir. Avec un sourire nostalgique, Norah secoua la tête : c'était bien beau de s'imaginer ramener un herbier d'Eldarya. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes et s'accroupit devant un buisson blanc aux fleurs bleutées. Encore fallait-il en partir, de ce pays. Tandis qu'elle caressait les feuille immaculées et luisantes, Dodo lui, fixait de ses grands yeux verts un papillon irisé. D'un coup de patte malhabile, il tenta de toucher l'insecte : le corko voyait en lui le compagnon de jeu idéal. Le papillon l'esquiva. Dodo retenta sa chance plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois, il lui échappait. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il s'éloigna de sa maîtresse. Mais Dodo s'en fichait : il retrouverait forcément Norah (elle dégageait une odeur à la fois particulière et forte : quelque chose qui ressemblait à du souffre, comme si la jeune fille sortait tout droit d'un lieu où l'air n'était pas pur). Et puis, elle n'allait tout de même pas lui reprocher de s'amuser alors que c'était bien la première fois qu'il sortait de son œuf et qu'il n'était jamais sorti de la cité d'Eel auparavant. Les yeux tournés vers le ciel et exalté par sa toute nouvelle liberté, Dodo ne regarda pas où le menait le papillon. Il ne vit pas le rebord du fossé qui s'ouvrait face à lui. Et ce qu'il devait arriver arriva : il tomba en poussant un hurlement de peur.

Alertée par ce cri, Norah se détourna de la flore locale et scruta le paysage à la recherche de son familier. Elle jura lorsqu'elle constata qu'il n'était plus là. En courant, Norah se dirigea vers la source du cri. Au fond du fossé, Dodo tentait de remonter sans grand succès. Il était trop petit, ses muscles pas assez forts et ses griffes n'étaient pas encore assez développées. Régulièrement, il poussait de petits cris pour appeler Norah : avec sa taille d'humaine, le fossé lui arrivait probablement à la poitrine et elle n'aurait aucun mal à le sortir de là. Pour le plus grand soulagement du corko, elle le retrouva rapidement. En le voyant, elle soupira.

« Si tu ne t'étais pas éloigné, tu ne serais pas tombé... Bon, ne bouge pas, j'arrive. »

Si le familier avait pu parler, il lui aurait répondu que ce n'était pas comme s'il risquait de bouger dans ce fossé. Penaud, Dodo s'écarta et laissa Norah sauter dans le fossé. A l'avenir, il faudra le surveiller, songea la jeune fille en prenant son familier dans ses bras. Il était sorti de son œuf depuis à peine quelques heures et elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il se perde. Elle posa Dodo sur le bord du fossé puis, d'une poussée de bras, Norah reproduisit les gestes qu'elle avait eu au temps du brevet de sport, lorsqu'elle montait sur la poutre. Autant le dire, avec une robe, des bottines et des années sans faire de gymnastique, ce n'était pas aussi évident qu'au collège, où tout cela était bien frais dans sa mémoire et où, surtout, elle portait un jogging et des baskets. Difficilement, Norah se hissa aux cotés de son familier. Elle se redressa puis grimaça : elle avait désormais de la terre plein les mains et les genoux. Du dos de la main, Norah en enleva le plus gros. « Je nettoierais le reste quand je trouverais une étang ou une rivière », pensa-t-elle.

Aux cotés de son familier, Norah reprit sa route. Tout en gardant un œil sur Dodo, la jeune fille continuait à s'émerveiller : vraiment, les forêts d'Eldarya valaient mille fois plus le coup d'œil que celles de son monde. Le duo arriva dans une clairière. Aussitôt, le regard de Norah fut attiré par le cercle de champignons qui s'y trouvaient. Elle regarda Dodo. Celui-ci, sans comprendre ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête de sa maîtresse, lui rendit son regard.

« Tu sais... Ils ont dit que je pourrais pas réutiliser un de ces cercles pour rentrer chez moi... Mais eh, ça coûte rien d'essayer. Donc bah si ça marche, adieu Dodo ! »

Le corko hocha la tête.

Les yeux brillants d'espoir, Norah s'avança au centre du cercle et... Rien.

« …, déclara avec éloquence la jeune fille. »

Elle se dandina sur place. Toujours rien. Elle se mit à taper du pied, les joues rougissant progressivement de colère. Nicht. Norah sautilla sur place en jetant des regards noirs au cercle. Nada. Elle finit par écraser rageusement chacun des malheureux champignons en grognant avec grâce et élégance. Mais toujours aucune luciole pour apparaître et daigner la renvoyer chez elle.

« Saleté de champignons, pesta-t-elle. »

Dodo lui, tentait de réprimer ce qui ressemblait à un rire : la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister était à la fois pathétique et ridicule. Norah le fusilla du regard avant d'affirmer qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien de drôle dans cette histoire.

.

* * *

.

Alajéa et Ykhar avaient été envoyés chercher des plantes médicinales pour l'infirmerie. Exactement comme la dernière fois qu'on leur avait demandé de s'acquitter d'une telle tâche, elles avaient oublié la liste de ce qu'elles devaient ramener et elles se laissaient distraire par les familiers sauvages qu'elles croisaient. Jusque-là, rien d'anormal. Puis alors que les deux jeunes femmes bavardaient, la terre s'était subitement mise à trembler. Le ciel s'était assombri sans raison apparente.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Alajéa, tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?! C'est pas bon ! C'est vraiment pas bon, on va avoir des problèmes, se mit à paniquer Ykhar. »

Son amie était sur le point de lui répondre lorsqu'un vortex de lumière s'ouvrit non loin d'elles. La terre cessa de trembler. Les deux jeunes femmes fixèrent longuement le vortex, sans savoir comment réagir. Elles se regardèrent. Puis s'approchèrent de quelques pas. Quoi que soit ce vortex, il n'avait pas l'air de causer du tort à la forêt environnante. Légèrement hésitante, Alajéa ramassa un caillou et le lança de toutes ses forces dans la lumière. Sans rien provoquer de plus qu'un petit « plop », la pierre si fit proprement et simplement aspirer.

« Il va falloir qu'on parle de ça à Miiko, souffla Ykhar qui se maintenait à distance respectable du vortex.

\- Oui, et vite... Rentrons au QG. Tant pis pour les plantes, je pense que ce truc est plus important, déclara Alajéa en tournant les talons. »

Au moment même où elle esquissait un mouvement pour s'éloigner, un bruit de tonnerre résonna dans les environs. Alajéa se retourna brusquement. Ykhar elle, qui n'avait pas quitté le vortex des yeux, avait ouvert la bouche la bouche de stupéfaction et ses yeux étaient agrandis par l'incrédulité. Sans qu'elles ne puissent réagir, une tornade parlante passa à toute vitesse devant les deux femmes. Le vortex se referma et le ciel reprit une couleur normale. Un mélange indescriptible d'incrédulité, d'ahurissement et de choc avait figé Alajéa et Ykhar, les transformant en simples spectatrices de l'étrange scène qui se déroulait devant elles.

« HELI ! RALENTIIIIIIIS !

\- TAÏAUT ! Plus vite le Coffre ! PLUS VITE ! »

Alajéa et Ykhar se regardèrent. Toutes deux étaient trop choquées pour réagir. Autour d'elles, le décor était totalement revenu à la normale. Ykhar ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres : toujours aussi stupéfaite, elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour décrire ce qu'elle avait vu ou ce qu'elle ressentait. Alajéa, elle, se trouva un peu plus inspirée puisque après avoir prit une grande inspiration, elle s'exclama :

« Est-ce qu'on viens de voir jaillir d'un vortex des gens qui chevauchaient un coffre ?! »

.

* * *

.

Dans le but d'enlever la terre qui tâchait sa robe et ses genoux, Norah s'était mise en quête d'un ruisseau ou de n'importe quoi d'autre où coulait de l'eau. Mais plus les minutes passaient et moins la jeune fille ne reconnaissait son environnement. La forêt s'était même subitement assombrie. Pourtant, il faisait encore jour. C'était simplement les feuillages des arbres qui s'étaient fait plus épais, en conséquence de quoi, les rayons du soleil avaient beaucoup de mal à atteindre le sol. Norah frissonna : jusque-là, la forêt d'Eldarya avait été lumineuse, belle, accueillante. Elle devenait tout à coup peu rassurante. Pour se donner du courage, la jeune fille attrapa Dodo et le garda dans ses bras. Autour d'elle, la forêt s'était soudainement fait silencieuse. A peine une minute plus tard, Norah se mettait à chantonner doucement les paroles d'une chanson qu'elle avait souvent entendu à la radio ces derniers temps. Nerveusement, elle jetait des regards aux alentours. Au moindre craquement de branche, Norah se mit à sursauter. Un léger vent frais venait lui caresser les cheveux ? Elle se retournait brusquement. Soudain, elle se figea. Norah regarda autour d'elle. La jeune fille avait cru entendre... De mois en moins rassurée, son regard balaya la zone. Mais elle ne voyait rien. Juste des arbres et des buissons. Dans ses bras, Dodo ne semblait pas non plus très vaillant. Il tremblotait même.

« … Tu sais... Je... J'commence à me dire... Que peut-être, je me suis mise en colère pour rien, bafouilla Norah à Dodo en reculant de quelques pas. Peut-être que je devrais rentrer fissa au QG pour... Tu sais... Faire je sais pas quelle tâche ils ont pour moi... Même supporter Ezarel, ça me dérangerais pas là... »

La tête cachée dans le cou de sa maîtresse, Dodo approuvait les paroles de Norah. Soudain, la jeune fille sursauta. Des grognements. Cette fois, c'était sur, elle avait entendu des grognements. L'idée de retourner à Eel lui paraissait de plus en plus séduisante. Et tant pis pour sa fierté, elle supporterait les commentaires des chefs de garde s'il le fallait. Norah s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin lorsqu'elle réalisa quelque chose : elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la direction qu'elle devait prendre pour retourner au QG. La jeune fille se sentit très idiote. Cette sensation augmenta encore plus lorsqu'une créature sorti des buissons. Cette bête aussi noire que la nuit ressemblait à un loup. Une aura vaporeuse et ténébreuse s'échappait d'elle. Et ses trois yeux violacés luisaient dans l'obscurité de sa peau.

Norah l'ignorait à ce moment-là, mais elle se trouvait face à un black dog. Mais elle s'en moquait : la seule chose que Norah voyait, c'était un loup géant à l'air méchant, féroce et franchement affamé. Lors du test d'entrée de la Garde, lorsque Kéro lui avait demandé sa réaction en cas d'une telle rencontre et la jeune fille avait répondu qu'elle fuirait. A ce moment-là, elle ignorait la justesse de sa réponse par rapport à sa réaction : après avoir lâché un hurlement de peur strident, Norah couru très dignement dans la direction opposée au black dog. Alors qu'elle contournait une série d'arbres, passait au-travers de buissons et manquait de se prendre les pieds dans des racines traîtres, la jeune fille eut une pensée pour son ancien prof de sport. « Dans la vie, l'un des trucs les plus utiles que vous pourrez apprendre, c'est courir. Vaut mieux faire partie des lâches qui fuient mais vivront plutôt que des héros qui crèvent lamentablement parce qu'ils ont trop d'honneur », avait-il déclaré comme si la vie ressemblait à un film d'heroic-fantasy. La jeune fille n'aurait jamais cru devoir un jour donner raison à son ancien professeur.

Norah posa Dodo sur ses épaules en lui demandant de bien s'accrocher, puis, la jeune fille bondit en avant et s'accrocha à la branche d'un arbre. Difficilement, elle se hissa à cheval dessus (« Comme au brevet de sport ! C'est comme à la poutre », tentait de se motiver Norah en poussant sur ses bras) puis grimpa à une branche un peu plus haute et suffisamment solide pour les soutenir, elle et son familier. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de passer ses bras autour du tronc de l'arbre et de s'y cramponner, comme si cela pouvait prévenir une possible chute. Puis, elle jeta un regard en bas.

Norah sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ses joues rougirent et ce n'était qu'à grands renforts de reniflements qu'elle empêchait son nez de couler. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Mais alors vraiment plus de ce monde. En moins d'une journée, elle s'était retrouvée à Eldarya, on l'avait enfermé dans une cellule, on lui avait annoncé qu'ils ne savaient pas comment la renvoyer chez elle, des types l'insultaient alors qu'elle était nouvelle dans le coin et maintenant, ça : tranquillement assis sur le sol couvert de feuilles mortes, le blackdog attendait qu'elle descende pour faire d'elle son prochain repas.

« … Mamaaaan ! »

.

* * *

.

Spookie le blackdog avait faim. Mais alors vraiment très faim. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait rien attrapé : ces derniers temps, toutes les bestioles qu'il prenait en chasse trouvaient le moyen de se cacher dans des endroits qui lui était impossible d'accès. S'il n'avait pas été carnivore, Spookie se serait probablement attaqué à ces champignons qu'il avait croisé un quart d'heure plus tôt. Sauf qu'il était justement carnivore. Mais plus il y pensait et plus Spookie se disait que c'était peut-être le bon moment pour devenir végétarien. Après tout, les plantes ne manquaient pas. Et elles ne cherchaient pas à fuir lorsqu'on venait les manger. Ce n'était pas comme si elles pouvaient après tout. Du point de vue de Spookie, c'était un vrai gain de temps et d'énergie que de ne pas avoir à chasser toute la journée. L'autre alternative qui s'offrait à lui, c'était de faire le beau devant une de ses créatures qui n'avaient des poils que sur la tête et qui se tenaient sur deux pattes. Mais Spookie était beaucoup trop fier pour devenir un... Un _familier_... Pour Spookie, il n'y avait rien de plus dégradant que cette condition. Le seul avantage à être un familier, c'était la garantie d'être nourri tous les jours. Mais même pour un délicieux steak de pimpel ou de crylasm, Spookie ne se sentait pas capable de jouer à « va chercher la baballe » avec un de ses grands imbéciles à deux pattes.

Devenir végétarien petit à petit apparaissait donc comme une alternative séduisante. « Et puis, c'est en refusant d'évoluer que des espèces disparaissent », pensait Spookie. Puis, il avait vu cette femelle à deux pattes avec un corko dans les bras. Elle était clairement perdue. Et surtout, elle empestait la peur. Aussitôt, les instincts de chasseur de Spookie s'étaient réveillés. Toutes ses considérations pour un futur menu végétarien s'étaient envolées, remplacées par une seule pensées : « VIANDE ».

« Mamaaaaan... ! »

Et foi de Spookie, il aurait sa viande. Même si pour cela, il devait camper pendant des heures devant cet arbre : la femelle à deux pattes avait escaladé l'arbre le plus proche et s'était perchée sur une branche plus ou moins solide. Sur son épaule, son bébé corko n'en menait pas large. Spookie se lécha les babines. Son futur repas ne pourrait pas rester éternellement dans cet arbre. Et Spookie était déterminé à attendre qu'il descende : un black dog affamé pouvait se montrer très patient lorsqu'il s'agissait de se remplir la panse après deux jours de jeûne.

« Au s'cours ! A l'aide, quelqu'un, n'importe qui ! Même toi Ezarel, même si je peux toujours pas te blairer ! Je veux ma mamaaaaaan ! »

Spookie serait patient. Et tant pis si les cris stridents, les larmes et les écœurants reniflements lui portaient sur les nerfs. Son futur repas était dans cet arbre. Alors Spookie attendrait. Parce qu'il avait faim. Rien n'aurait su le détourner de cette tâche sacrée qu'était le remplissage de son estomac. Rien, sauf l'arrivée d'un terrible prédateur : un coffre.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Anecdote inutile : A la base, Spookie devait juste être un black dog anonyme. Actuellement, j'envisage de le faire revenir de temps en temps dans la fiction.**_

 _ **Anecdote inutile (bis) : Par ailleurs, le nom de Spookie vient de « spook » qui signifie « fantôme » (ou « effrayer » selon le contexte) en anglais**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Voilà voilà. Cette fois, j'ai vraiment fini de poster ce que j'avais à poster. ^^ Je posterais la suite sur fanfiction dans peu de temps, vu que la fiction est commencée depuis un moment. En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé.**_

 _ **(N'empêche, c'est terrible de voir à quel point un chapitre qui a l'air relativement long sur les Contes d'Eel a l'air super court sur ...)**_

 _ **Bref, à la prochaine!**_


	3. Beauty and Chesty

_**Chapitre 2 – Beauty and Chesty**_

.

« Vous êtes sûres de ce que vous affirmez ?

\- Puisqu'on te le dit ! On a tout vu ! Un vortex s'est ouvert en pleine forêt et des gens en sont sortis ! »

Miiko sentait le mal de tête pointer le bout de son nez. Tout d'abord, un intrus se glissait dans le QG. Ensuite, une humaine apparaissait dans la salle du cristal. Et maintenant, ça. Un vortex s'ouvrait en forêt. Miiko lâcha un gros soupir tandis qu'elle se remémorait le récit d'Alajéa et Ykhar. Selon les deux jeunes femmes, elles n'avaient pas pu arrêter les gens sortis du vortex car ils étaient passés à toute vitesse devant elles... En chevauchant un _coffre à pattes_. C'était dans ce genre de situation que Miiko se demandait pour quelle raison elle était devenue la chef de la Garde Étincelante. Après tout, ce poste était la promesse de nombreuses migraines et de confrontations à des situations étranges... Alors pourquoi... ? Ah oui. Ça y est. Miiko se rappelait de la manière dont elle avait accédé à ce années auparavant, le précédent chef de la Garde Étincelante avait été assassiné. Ça avait été la panique et les chefs des gardes absynte, obsidienne et ombre de l'époque avaient eu beaucoup trop de choses à gérer d'un coup pour ne serait-ce que songer à reprendre ce poste. Il avait fallut qu'une personne se désigne pour prendre les rennes. Et Miiko, parce qu'elle avait de l'autorité, qu'elle était dans la garde Étincelante et que quelqu'un devait bien le faire, s'était occupée de tout depuis ce temps-là.

« Il faut retrouver ces gens. On ne peut pas les laisser se balader librement, comme ça, sans savoir qui ils sont, comment ils ont fait pour surgir d'un vortex et pourquoi sont-ils là. Ykhar, va chercher Valkyon, s'il te plais. Explique lui la situation et dis lui qu'il part immédiatement pour retrouver ces gens. Alajéa, tu partiras avec lui, décida Miiko après quelques secondes de réflexion. »

Les deux jeunes femmes acquiescèrent avant de quitter précipitamment la salle du cristal. A nouveau, Miiko lâcha un long soupir. L'affaire du vortex était réglée pour l'instant. Il restait à voir ce qu'ils allaient faire de l'humaine qui était apparue : elle faisait partie de la garde de l'ombre, mais ce n'était justement qu'une humaine... Miiko était prête à parier que Norah ne saurait pas quoi faire de ses dix doigts si elle se retrouvait en présence d'équipement d'infiltration ou d'assassinat. Il allait falloir la former. L'image fugace de l'ancienne chef de la garde obsidienne, celle qui avait précédé Valkyon, traversa l'esprit de Miiko. Il était bien dommage que cette femme ai disparu de la circulation : même s'il s'agissait d'une obsidienne, la kitsune lui aurait volontiers confié la formation de Norah. Tant pis. Pour son entraînement, la jeune humaine se débrouillerait avec Nevra. Mais la véritable priorité de Miiko, c'était cet intrus. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi était-il entré ? Qui l'envoyait ? Tant de questions sans réponse. Et Miiko détestait ne pas savoir quoi répondre à une question : la dernière fois qu'ils avaient manqué de réponses et que des intrus s'étaient introduit dans le QG, le cristal avait été brisé.

A grands pas, elle se dirigea vers ses quartiers : elle avait besoin de renseignements. Et pour cela, elle devait envoyer une lettre. Rapidement. Ce fut penchée sur son bureau et rédigeant une missive que Kero retrouva Miiko.

« Euh... Miiko ?

\- Pitié, ne me dis pas que nous avons un autre problème, répondit du tac-au-tac la kitsune sans même lever les yeux de sa lettre.

\- C'est que... A propos de Norah... »

Miiko retînt un gémissement de désespoir. Si cela impliquait l'humaine, alors cela voulait dire qu'elle avait _forcément_ fait une bêtise.

« Quoi, encore elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

\- Eh bien... Tu sais, Merry a encore perdu son familier : il a dû s'échapper pour chercher à manger ou aller dormir au calme, loin de l'agitation de Merry. Alors, je voulais demander à Norah qu'elle l'aide pour qu'elle ait quelque chose à faire. Je l'ai cherché dans tout le QG, je t'assure mais elle est introuvable. Même au refuge ou au marché, je ne la trouve pas ! »

Cette fois, Miiko se détourna de sa lettre. Plusieurs fois, elle cligna des yeux, essayant de comprendre ce que Kero venait de lui annoncer. Puis, l'information atteignit le cerveau. Norah avait disparu. Bien. Parfait. Ils n'étaient _pas du tout_ censés la garder en sécurité avec eux, après tout. Aussitôt, Miiko délaissa sa lettre et quitta sa chaise. A tous les coups, cette petite idiote avait trouvé le moyen de sortir de la ville et avec les monstres qui se faisaient de plus en plus présents dans la région, Norah s'était sans doute attirée des ennuis.

« Oh c'est pas vrai, s'énerva Miiko en filant dans les couloirs, Kero sur les talons. Jamon ! Jamon ! Viens vite, on doit retrouver Norah ! »

Si l'humaine revenait en un seul morceau, Miiko se promettait de lui passer le plus grand savon de tous les temps.

.

* * *

.

Ailleurs, dans un coin de la forêt d'Eldarya, un étrange petit groupe de trois personnes discutaient. Ou plutôt, deux d'entre elles discutaient. La troisième était occupée à noter tout ce qu'elle voyait dans un petit carnet.

« On est perdu, déclara Cumin. »

Avec sa longue barbe blanche, son bonnet rouge, les petits souliers jaunes et sa taille ridicule, Cumin avait tout du nain de jardin. Et à dire vrai, ce n'était pas qu'il avait « tout » du nain de jardin. C'était qu'il en était littéralement un. En effet, si on l'observait de plus près, on remarquait qu'il était en terre cuite. Mais attention. Il n'était pas un nain de jardin ordinaire, non. Cumin était un nain de jardin **maléfique**.  
On devinait aisément cet état de fait à cause de ses yeux rouges, de son long nez crochu et de ses dents pointues.

« D'un autre coté, on aurait peut-être pu se repérer et trouver une route vers une ville... Si vous n'aviez pas poussé le Coffre à courir aussi vite. Maintenant, non seulement nous avons loupé une occasion de rencontrer des autochtones qui auraient pu nous guider, commença d'une voix docte l'interlocuteur de Cumin.

\- Ou nous passer à la broche, le coupa Cumin en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais en plus, le Coffre nous a désarçonné lorsqu'il est entré en collision avec un rocher et là ou nous sommes tous les trois tombés, lui, il a continué à avancer comme si rien ne s'était passé, continua-t-il en ignorant l'intervention de Cumin. Maintenant, on a perdu nos affaires en plus de notre chemin.

\- Oh la ferme Ali, grogna le nain de jardin. Il reviendra, le Coffre. Il revient toujours parce que sa propriétaire est avec nous. »

Le dénommé Ali était un jeune homme d'environ vingt quatre ans. Il était tout en longueur et en maigreur, ce qui lui donnait l'aspect d'une brindille sur le point de se casser en deux. Ali n'avait pas un très beau visage et la seule chose qui le mettait un tant soi peu en valeur, c'était sa peau basanée et ses cheveux noirs. Les longues robes noires décorées d'un blason jaune représentant un blaireau qu'il portait lui donnait des faux airs d'érudits, tandis que ses yeux d'obsidienne brillaient de l'intelligence et de la ruse nécessaires à l'art subtil de la fuite.

Ali jeta un regard en direction de la troisième membre de leur groupe, Héli, qui admirait la végétation luxuriante de la forêt. Régulièrement, elle prenait des notes dans le carnet qui lui servait de journal intime. Ali se détourna d'elle et s'éloigna de Cumin. Le nain de jardin avait raison, le Coffre reviendrait. Un regard vers le ciel lui apprit que le soleil n'allait pas tardé à se coucher.

« Je pense qu'on devrait partir à la recherche d'un abri, fit savoir Ali à ses deux comparses. »

Ceux-ci l'ignorèrent royalement et il fallut qu'Ali ne sorte un bout de bois, qui était en vérité une baguette magique, pour leur lancer des sorts pour qu'ils daignent avoir une réaction.

.

* * *

.

Il les fixait. Il n'avait pas d'yeux, mais il les fixait quand même. Dodo n'avait pas la moindre idée de quelle était cette sorcellerie qui lui donnait la sensation qu'un _coffre_ les observait. Au pied de l'arbre, le blackdog scrutait le nouvel arrivant. Norah, elle, commençait à se calmer pour se concentrer sur le coffre, même si elle continuait de renifler bruyamment. Dodo et le blackdog s'échangèrent un regard. Tous deux étaient sceptiques. Ils se demandaient d'où pouvait bien sortir ce coffre qui se déplaçait sur un millier de petites pattes. A nouveau, ils reportèrent leur attention sur L'Autre. Il était gros et de bois. Rien de plus banal pour un coffre. C'était ses pattes et son air patibulaire qui le rendaient spécial. Ce qui était étrange, c'était que, justement, comment un coffre pouvait-il avoir l'air patibulaire ? Après tout, il n'avait pas de visage pour exprimer cet état de fait.

Dodo vit le poil du blackdog se hérisser et ses oreilles se plaquer sur l'arrière de son crâne. Sa queue fouettait l'air. De ses griffes, il lacérait le sol. Son grognement se fit menaçant. Quelques secondes plus tard, il détalait en couinant de peur et de douleur. Tout s'était passé tellement vite que Dodo n'était pas sur de ce qu'il avait vu. Toutes griffes dehors, le blackdog s'était jeté sur le coffre qui avait évité l'attaque d'un bond gracieux. Puis, à peine avait-il regagné le sol que son couvercle avait claqué, menaçant. Des dents aussi acérées que des rasoirs et une langue rouge écarlate... Tel était l'intérieur du coffre lorsqu'il manqua de se refermer sur la queue du blackdog. Seuls quelques poils du prédateur ne réchappèrent pas à l'attaque du bagage. Étrangement, cela sembla suffisant pour faire fuir le blackdog. « Quelle doudouille, celui-là », pensa Dodo après que le loup soit parti en gémissant. Puis, le coffre, tel un char d'assaut impossible à arrêter, était parti à la poursuite du blackdog. Depuis son perchoir, Dodo pouvait voir qu'il ne faisait aucun détour pour éviter les arbres et les rochers. Non.

C'était **eux** qui allaient devoir apprendre à s'écarter pour laisser passer le Coffre.

« … Ils... Ils sont partis ? »

Dodo reporta son attention sur Norah. Celle-ci avait les yeux et les joues rougies à cause des pleurs. Un peu de morve coulait de son nez. D'un revers de manche, elle s'essuya. Intérieurement, le corko grimaça de dégoût : plus jamais il ne toucherait à cette manche.

« Dis... Ça arrive souvent à Eldarya que des coffres attaquent des loups à trois yeux ? »

A l'expression de sa maîtresse, Dodo comprenait qu'elle était complètement ahurie par la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister. Ce qui, à vrai dire, était assez compréhensible. S'il avait pu hausser des épaules ou parler pour dire à Norah que, non, ce n'était pas courant, le corko l'aurait fait. Il n'était pas sorti depuis longtemps de son œuf, mais une chose était sûre pour Dodo : les coffres, ça restait en place et ça ne courrait pas dans tous les sens. Mais il y avait toujours une exception qui confirmait la règle non ?  
Norah secoua la tête, comme pour chasser cette pensée de son esprit. Hésitante, elle regarda le sol, loin en-dessous d'elle. Dodo l'entendit déglutir bruyamment.

« … Bon... On va peut-être descendre mais... Comment dire... Comment je fais ? »

.

* * *

.

Norah avait mal. Et froid. Et faim. Son portable était inutile. Son ordinateur lui manquait. Un monstre l'avait poursuivi, elle avait échappé à la prison mais pas à l'arrivée dans un nouveau monde. Plus elle y pensait et plus Norah trouvait que c'était à la fois la journée la plus remplie et la plus pourrie de toute sa vie. En gémissant de douleur, la jeune fille se leva et jeta un regard furieux à l'arbre. C'était à cause de _lui_ qu'elle était tombée en descendant de son perchoir. Norah en était convaincue. Puis, se rendant compte de ses pensées, elle secoua la tête.

« J'accuse un arbre de me faire tomber... La folie me guette. »

A coté d'elle, Dodo riait de toutes ses forces. La chute de sa maîtresse et le cri de banshee qu'elle avait poussé avaient été comme le saut dans les champignons : pathétique et ridicule. En le voyant faire, Norah le fusilla du regard. L'œil colérique et l'air menaçant, elle déclara qu'il n'y avait rien de drôle. Sa tentative d'intimidation fut quelque peu gâchée par son sursaut et le cri qu'elle poussa lorsque le Coffre revînt et lui rentra dans les jambes. A nouveau, Dodo repartit dans un grand éclat de rire.

« … Tu... Tu vas pas nous manger hein, demanda Norah au Coffre lorsque les battements de son cœur se furent calmer. »

Si le Coffre avait pu hocher la tête, il l'aurait fait. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas de tête, ce qui rendait donc cette action impossible. Mais quelque chose chez lui, dans son attitude, fit penser à Norah que non, il ne leur ferait rien à elle et Dodo. Tant mieux au fond : qui savait ce qu'était capable de faire un coffre qui s'attaquait à un loup à trois yeux ? Hésitante, Norah tendit la main vers lui et tapota son couvercle, un sourire crispé au lèvres : il ne leur ferait rien, mais elle trouvait tout de même effrayant.

« Bon bah... On va te laisser hein... A une prochaine ! Et merci de nous avoir sauvé la vie ! »

A toute vitesse, Norah ramassa Dodo et tourna les talons dans l'espoir de partir le plus loin possible de ce coffre. Mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille puisqu'il se planta devant la jeune fille. Norah fit mine de changer de direction mais il la suivit. A nouveau, elle tenta de revenir sur ses pas. Mais rien n'y faisait, à chaque fois, le Coffre se retrouvait sur son chemin. Ce petit manège dura quelques minutes, jusqu'à-ce que Norah perde patience.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?! »

Calmement, le Coffre passa derrière Norah et de son flanc droit, frôla l'arrière de ses genoux pour l'inciter à s'asseoir sur lui. Dodo et elle s'échangèrent un regard hésitant. D'un coté, il était évident que ce meuble à pattes était dangereux : nul doute que lors des prochaines nuits, l'image de ses dents feraient l'objet des cauchemars du loup noir. D'un autre coté, un coffre qui faisait fuir aussi facilement une telle créature ne pouvait qu'être un allié et un protecteur efficace. Et puis, il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement agressif à l'égard de Norah...

« Ok, t'as gagné, soupira-t-elle alors qu'elle passait une jambe par-dessus le Coffre pour s'installer à cheval sur lui. »

Au moment où le Coffre démarra une folle course qui traversait (dans tous les sens du terme) les bois et les rochers, Norah et Dodo comprirent qu'ils auraient mieux fait de continuer à marcher. Mais c'était trop tard pour reculer, à présent. Ils ne pouvaient plus que hurler de peur et craindre pour leur vie à chaque fois que le Coffre fonçait droit devant un arbre.

« Au s'coooooours ! »

.

* * *

.

Dans le ciel, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Adossé à un arbre, Ali observait le ciel rosir. Non loin de là, Cumin et la troisième membre de leur groupe entassaient des branches à l'intérieur de la grotte qui leur servirait d'abri pour la nuit. Mais plus important, le Coffre n'était pas encore revenu. En conséquence de quoi ils n'avaient toujours pas de nourriture, ni de sacs de couchage. A ce rythme, ils étaient bons pour manger des insectes et dormir à même le sol. Cette simple perspective fit grimacer Ali. Quant à ses deux compagnons, ils n'en pensaient pas moins.

« Eh, du gland ! Viens allumer le feu, lui cria Cumin. »

A nouveau, Ali grimaça : il avait horreur de l'exaspérante voix nasillarde de Cumin, en particulier lorsque le nain de jardin l'utilisait pour l'insulter. Sans bouger de sa place, le sorcier dégaina sa baguette et l'agita en direction du tas de bois en murmurant un « incendio ». Des étincelles ardentes jaillirent et enflammèrent les branches.

« Au moins, on aura pas froid cette nuit, positiva leur troisième compagne. »

Ce fut à cet instant précis que des hurlements stridents et les bruits tonitruants d'une cavalcade effrénée ainsi que d'arbres et de rochers broyés résonnèrent. N'importe qui d'autre se serait demandé ce qui était en train de se passer. Mais pas Ali et le reste de son petit groupe, non. Eux, ils étaient habitués. Ce genre de bruits leur était aussi familier que le serait le chant des violons pour un chef d'orchestre.

« Le Coffre revient pile au bon moment, s'exclama Héli en tapant joyeusement dans ses mains. Et visiblement, il nous ramène du monde avec lui ! »

Comme à l'accoutumée, Héli affichait un sourire niais éblouissant. Depuis le temps, Ali pensait qu'il aurait dû s'habituer à la bonne humeur constante de la jeune femme. Mais non, il n'y arrivait pas. Soudain, d'entre les buissons, le Coffre jaillit dans un bruit de tonnerre. Cramponnés à son couvercle et hurlant comme des banshees, se tenait un drôle de lézard vert et une adolescente aux longs cheveux cendrés, à la peau blanche et aux yeux couleur opale. Et comme le ferait un petit chien (psychopathe, le petit chien), le Coffre s'ébroua pour se débarrasser du poids de ses deux passagers avant d'aller se frotter aux jambes d'Héli pour réclamer des caresses.

Une vague de compassion submergea Ali : la fille aux cheveux cendrés et son lézard avaient chevauché le Coffre pour la première fois de leur existence. Ils avaient _forcément_ souffert et craint pour leurs vies : chevaucher le Coffre, c'était comme de faire du rodéo, les traversées de murs et de tout obstacles sur le chemin en plus. Ali le savait car il avait lui-même ressentit ces sentiments lorsqu'on l'avait obligé à monter sur le couvercle de cette créature infernale. Pour cette raison, il fut bien le seul à aller aider la jeune fille à se lever et à lui demander si elle se sentait bien malgré la chute.

« Je... O-Oui, bafouilla-t-elle en s'éloignant prudemment du Coffre.

\- Mademoiselle ? »

La jeune fille aux cheveux cendrés sursauta et se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Cette fois, ce n'était pas Ali qui avait parlé. Mais Héli. Intérieurement, le sorcier soupira. Et voilà, c'est reparti, songea-t-il. C'était toujours pareil avec Héli. Il fallait toujours que sa voix mélodieuse hypnotise les gens qu'ils rencontraient. A son approche, tous se retournaient. Elle rayonnait d'une beauté angélique et éthérée, le genre qui n'avait nul besoin des artifices du maquillage pour rayonner. Ses boucles d'or aussi douces que de la soie reflétait la lumière du soleil et lui conférait des airs d'ange. Parfois, telle une mannequin d'une pub l'Oréal, il arrivait à Héli de se lancer dans des mouvements de cheveux spectaculaire dans l'unique but de mettre sa chevelure en valeur. Son visage lui, semblait être taillé dans le même marbre que celui des statues grecques. Avec ses formes généreuses, elle aurait parfaitement pu être une bimbo vulgaire et allumeuse, mais elle n'en jouait pas et restait de ce fait un modèle de pureté. Ses lèvres roses et pleines étaient à elles-seules une invitation au baiser. Une aura d'extrême pureté se dégageait d'elle. Pourtant, en totale opposition avec celle-ci, ses yeux, à la couleur d'un couché de soleil sur un mer d'émeraude, reflétaient une immense tristesse ainsi qu'une profonde solitude. A la vue d'un tel regard, n'importe qui aurait souhaité s'approcher de cette jeune fille, qui avait tout de la perfection incarnée, et de devenir son ami et de lui rendre le sourire.

« Vous vous sentez bien, j'espère ? »

La jeune fille entrouvrit la bouche, soufflée par l'intervention de la propriétaire du Coffre. Rencontrer Héli faisait toujours cet effet là, la première fois.

.

* * *

.

Spookie considérait qu'il avait eu une chance incroyable de semer le Coffre. Il n'aurait pas su dire comment il avait fait mais au moins, il avait réussi. Et ça, c'était le principal. Le blackdog lâcha un long râle de douleur tandis qu'il léchait sa queue meurtrie. Pour eux, il n'y avait rien de plus douloureux que l'arrachage des poils à cette endroit précis. Pour un deux pattes mâle, cela revenait à se faire mordre cette chose entre leurs « jambes » dont ils étaient si fiers. La queue des blackdogs était extrêmement sensible.

Puis, tandis que la douleur refluait, une pensée traversa l'esprit de Spookie. Le début de la fin était proche, songea-t-il. Le Grand Destructeur Coffresque Démoniaque de la Mort de Civilisations était apparu. La prophétie allait se réaliser. En effet, chez les blackdogs, une légende se transmettait de génération en génération, faisant trembler de peur les louveteaux. On disait que dans un jour lointain, un coffre maléfique jaillirait du néant profond et sèmerait dans son sillage mort et désolation. Jusqu'ici, Spookie avait toujours pensé que ce n'était qu'une histoire à dormir debout. Puis, il L'avait vu. Cette rencontre avait été à la fois la plus belle peur de sa vie et une révélation. Désormais, le blackdog était bien décidé à rentrer chez lui puis à se vouer au culte du Grand Destructeur Coffresque Démoniaque de la Mort de Civilisations comme tous ses confrères, afin que celui-ci les épargne lorsque le jour du Jugement Dernier viendrait. Il s'y vouerait corps et âme !

Oui, c'était un excellent programme, songea Spookie. Son estomac grogna bruyamment. Mais même si cet emploi du temps était parfait, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait toujours faim. Et qu'avec sa rencontre avec le Grand Destructeur Coffresque Démoniaque de la Mort de Civilisations, son repas était resté dans l'arbre. S'il l'avait pu, Spookie se serait probablement arraché les cheveux. Soudain, un bruit dans les fourrés à sa droite attira son attention. Méfiant, le blackdog s'approcha et tomba nez-à-nez avec un crysalm endormi. Le bruit était en fait les ronflements du familier. Au cou du crysalm, Spookie remarqua que quelqu'un y avait noué un collier avec une plaque qui déclarait « Appartient à Merry du Refuge d'Eel, si vous le retrouvez, veuillez le lui rapporter ».

A cette vue, le blackdog haussa le sourcil qu'il n'avait pas tandis qu'une grimace qui pouvait être assimilé à un sourire dévoila ses grandes dents. La chance lui souriait enfin. Et tant pis pour ce "Merry" pas fichu de garder son familier avec lui! Car Spookie avait faim.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Anecdote inutile : Le prénom « Ali » vient de ma toute première partie dans Pokémon Rouge Feu. En effet, j'avais nommé mon héroïne ainsi. D'ailleurs, Ali aurait dû être une fille dans cette fiction mais comme je trouvais que ça manquait d'homme dans l'équipe des bras cassés, j'ai changé d'avis.**_

 _ **Anecdote inutile (bis) : Le titre du chapitre est une référence à la Belle et la Bête mais aussi à Fable 2 et 3 dans lesquels le héros du jeu doit affronter « Chesty » (« Coffrounet » en VF), un coffre psychopathe, pendant des quêtes secondaires.**_

 _ **Anecdote inutile (3) : La description d'Héli était chiante à écrire. Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne sais pas si j'en ai assez fait, sachant que c'est une Mary Sue.**_


	4. Chien de Guerre

.

 _ **Chapitre 3 – Chien de Guerre**_

.

* * *

.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques temps déjà. Le petit groupe s'était installé dans une caverne, non loin de l'entrée. Un grand feu dévorait des branches et des brindilles, tout en illuminant les parois de la grotte. En silence, Norah l'observa quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur les énergumènes sur lesquels elle était tombée. Ce n'était pas la peine de parler du Coffre. La seule chose à savoir à son sujet était que dans le dictionnaire, son nom était synonyme de « danger », « mort violente » et « destructeur ».

Tout d'abord, il y avait Cumin. Non content de porter un nom d'épice et d'être un nain de jardin en terre cuite, celui-ci l'avait jaugé du regard avant de la gratifier d'un tonitruant « c'est étrange, vous ressemblez beaucoup à la reine de mon pays natal : elle aussi, elle a des airs d'abrutie congénitale ». La jeune fille n'avait pas su quoi répondre. En effet, c'était bien la première fois qu'on la comparait à une reine et qu'on l'insultait en même temps, dès la première rencontre. Soufflée, Norah s'était contentée d'ouvrir et de refermer la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau lorsque la seule fille du groupe avait détourné son attention.

Celle-ci s'était présentée comme étant Helizabeth Yuki Phoenix Ebony Saphira Bella Mary Sue-Cullen-Dumbledore-Skywalker-Vetinari-Archon (« fais comme nous et appelle la simplement Héli », lui avait soufflé Ali en levant les yeux au ciel), princesse perdue du royaume disparu des elfes aux cheveux étincelants et maîtresse des dimensions. Régulièrement, Héli avait ponctué son discours de mouvements de cheveux rappelant les pubs l'Oréal à Norah, qui s'était dit qu'il était criminel d'avoir d'aussi beaux cheveux alors qu'elle, fille normale, avait toutes les peines du monde à entretenir les siens. L'autre réflexion désagréable que s'était fait la jeune fille, c'était que le corps absolument parfait de son interlocutrice ne pouvait pas être naturel. Il ne peut que y avoir de la chirurgie esthétique derrière tout ça, c'est pas possible autrement, se rassurait mentalement Norah.

Venait ensuite Ali, qui, avec son accent anglais ô combien familier et rassurant, était probablement le plus normal du groupe. Et c'était justement vers lui que Norah s'était tournée puisque Cumin préparait le repas à l'aide d'une marmite et d'ingrédients divers et variés qu'il sortait du Coffre (mais, n'y avait-il pas une langue et des dents, là-dedans, se demanda Dodo avant de se faire la réflexion que de toute façon, de la nourriture reste de la nourriture) et qu'Héli semblait absorbée par l'énorme bracelet cliquetant comme une horloge qu'elle portait au poignet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda Norah à Ali tandis que celui-ci agitait sa baguette à l'entrée de la grotte.

\- Je créé une barrière pour que personne ne remarque l'entrée de la grotte. Ça peut toujours être utile : on ne sait pas trop où on est, ni ce qui y traîne.

\- Oh je vois... Tu es un genre de sorcier, c'est ça ? Comme dans Harry Potter, hésita Norah après quelques instants de réflexion. »

Ali fronça les sourcils puis se tourna vers Norah. Il la scruta longuement, l'air éberlué. La jeune fille, elle, commença à se demander si elle n'avait pas dit une bêtise. Peut-être que ce Ali n'était pas du tout comme les gentils petits élèves de Poudlard créés par cette chère Rowling. Ou alors, comme elle supposait qu'il vivait à Eldarya, il ne savait tout simplement pas ce qu'était Harry Potter. C'était parfaitement possible. Mais la réaction d'Ali contredit les deux hypothèses de Norah et fit comprendre à la jeune fille qu'il connaissait autant ce pays qu'elle.

« Mais... Comment ça se fait que tu saches qui est Potter ? Je sais bien qu'il est célèbre, mais tu vas pas me faire croire que même dans un autre monde, il trouve le moyen de faire parler de lui ?!

\- Bah... Tout le monde connaît Harry Potter, se justifia Norah. On a tous lu un des livres ou vu un des films au moins une fois dans nos vies. On a tous rêvé de recevoir notre lettre de Poudlard un jour... D'ailleurs, j'attends toujours la mienne, plaisanta Norah.

\- Attends, ça veut dire que tu une cracmole, demanda Ali au bout d'un moment.

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! »

Sur le moment, Ali lui avait parut (presque) normal. Désormais, Norah avait simplement l'impression de parler à un fou convaincu d'être un des personnages de son livre préféré. Puis, le moment où il avait marmonné un « récurvite » tout en agitant sa baguette dans sa direction lui revînt en mémoire. Aussitôt, les tâches sur les vêtements de Norah avaient disparu. A partir de là, deux hypothèses s'offraient à elle. Et puis, à l'instant, il érigeait une barrière magique, non ? Donc, soi elle était tombée sur une fou fan de cosplay et très doué en effets spéciaux, soi elle avait face à elle un authentique sorcier originaire de Poudlard.

Mais au fond, en quoi était-ce si surprenant ? Des fichus champignons l'avaient bien largué dans un autre monde, le Coffre marchait et un nain de jardin parlait ! Alors au fond, qu'est-ce que c'était, un anglais sorti tout droit de livres racontant les aventures d'un binoclard et de ses amis au sein d'une école de magie perdue en pleine Ecosse ?!

Le cerveau de Norah lui, jugea que c'était beaucoup trop d'informations nouvelles à prendre en compte d'un coup. Si celles-ci étaient venues au compte-goutte, ça serait passé tout seul ! Il les aurait assimilé à son rythme ! Mais non. Tout était venu en une seule journée. C'était trop d'un coup. Alors, le cerveau décida de faire ce qui lui semblait être le plus raisonnable : prendre une pause bien méritée puis reprendre le travail le lendemain, pour tout assimiler comme il le fallait.

Ali était sur le point de demander à Norah comment se faisait-il qu'elle soit au courant de l'existence d'Harry Potter lorsque soudain, sans prévenir, elle s'évanouit dans ses bras.

« Eh bien Ali, ricana Cumin qui s'était détourné de la préparation du repas pour observer l'échange. Tu nous avais caché avoir tant de succès chez les thon-potiches, que ta simple présence provoque des évanouissement dans leurs rangs.

\- La ferme Cumin, maugréa le sorcier. »

Soudain, Héli se redressa, l'air soucieuse. La jeune femme s'approcha de ses compagnons et brandit sous leurs nez son énorme bracelet cliquetant. Sa voix mélodieuse résonna et se répercuta en écho dans la caverne tandis qu'elle prenait la parole.

« Il y a un problème avec le transporteur... Je crois que les attaques de ce serpent de mer géant dans le dernier monde que nous avons visité a dû le détraquer, expliqua-t-elle. Il y a des chances pour qu'on reste ici un moment.

\- De toute manière, c'était ce qu'on comptait faire, non, fit remarquer Ali en déposant doucement Norah sur le sol.

\- Oui, bien sur. C'est ce qu'on fait à chaque nouveau monde. Mais je veux dire qu'il y a des chances pour qu'on reste un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude. Le temps de réparer le transporteur. »

Héli jeta un regard inquiet à son bracelet, dont les aiguilles s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Prudemment, elle l'enleva, dévoilant une marque de bronzage sur son poignet. Là où le transporteur avait été accroché, la peau était blafarde, tandis que le reste de son bras et de son corps était bronzé. Le Coffre s'approcha d'elle et ouvrit son couvercle, dévoilant son contenu : des journaux intimes classés par ordre chronologique, des étuis à lentilles, une vieille photo représentant une plage, un dragon en plastique, une poupée blonde usée, des vêtements et un sac plein de mystérieuses boules de poil. Discrètement, Cumin et Ali se jetèrent un regard atterré : ils n'avaient jamais comprit pourquoi Héli se baladait avec tout ça, ni comment elle arrivait à faire rentrer tout ce fatras dans le Coffre. Dans tous les cas, quelles que soient les raisons, c'était là et personne (à part Héli elle-même) ne pourrait rien y changer.

Délicatement, elle enveloppa le bracelet dans plusieurs t-shirt avant de poser le tout à l'intérieur du Coffre. Le couvercle de celui-ci claqua sèchement lorsqu'il se referma. Enfin, Héli se tourna vers Cumin en affichant un sourire éblouissant.

« Alors, on mange quoi ce soir ? »

Et comme s'il n'y avait aucune jeune fille évanouie en leur compagnie, ils s'installèrent tous autour du feu en attendant que le nain termine de préparer le repas. Dodo de son coté, hésita : devait-il se joindre à ces fous et manger à sa faim... Ou veiller sur sa maîtresse qui l'avait tiré d'un fossé et lui avait permit d'échapper à un blackdog en grimpant à un arbre ? Aussitôt, il chassa ces pensées de son esprit. Norah l'avait sauvé deux fois ! Même si sa maîtresse avait le don de se retrouver dans des situations abracadabrantes ou de se couvrir de ridicule, il devait veiller sur elle ! C'était sa mission ! Bravement, il s'installa auprès de Norah, bien décidé à attendre qu'elle se réveille. Puis, le délicat fumet du repas préparé par le nain effleura ses narines. Aussitôt, le ventre de Dodo grogna. Avec difficulté, le corko se retînt de jeter un coup d'œil au contenu de la marmite. Il _devait_ résister. Même en ayant faim et froid, Norah ferait la même chose pour lui, il en était convaincu ! Jamais elle ne partirait ! Comme pour le contredire, son estomac grogna plus fort. Dodo risqua un coup d'œil en direction du petit groupe qui sortait du Coffre des bols et des couverts. Le corko déglutit. L'odeur du repas se faisait de plus en plus forte et alléchante. Pour la troisième fois, son ventre grogna.

Dodo fini par lâcher ce qui ressemblait à un soupir. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Norah puis décida d'abdiquer. Il pouvait bien se remplir la panse et _ensuite_ retourner veiller sur sa maîtresse... Elle n'allait pas s'envoler.

.

* * *

.

En silence, Miiko scrutait le cristal. Cela ferait bientôt sept ans qu'il était brisé. Elle soupira. Jamais en presque sept ans elle n'avait eu autant l'impression que tout lui échappait. Le cristal brisé, les gardes, la paperasse, cet inconnu qui entrait et sortait du QG comme s'il s'agissait d'un moulin, les chefs de garde et maintenant, ça. Une humaine apparaissait subitement et disparaissait dans la nature. Miiko se laissa tomber contre l'un des piliers de la salle du cristal. Elle n'aurait pas dû laisser Norah seule. Maintenant, l'humaine pouvait se trouver n'importe où et la nuit était tombée. Qui pouvait savoir sur quoi Norah allait tomber ? Rageusement, Miiko frappa le sol du poing. D'accord, elle n'avait pas été très agréable avec cette fille. Mais elle s'en voudrait s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Près d'elle, des pas résonnèrent et une silhouette fine et élancée se laissa tomber à ses cotés. La kitsune n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Leiftan : ils avaient passé tant de temps ensemble qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître le bruit de ses pas n'importe où.

« Ça va ?

\- Aussi bien que le jour où on a décidé de faire une excursion au Manoir d'Aubépine, pesta Miiko. »

Leiftan eut un pâle sourire à l'évocation du fameux Manoir d'Aubépine. Alors qu'ils étaient enfants, ils y étaient allés alors qu'on leur avait formellement interdit de s'approcher de ce lieu. Sur le moment, ils s'étaient bien amusés. Mais cela ne changeait en rien le fait que ce jour-là, ils avaient manqué de se faire enlever. La correction qu'ils avaient reçu avait été à la mesure de leur bêtise.

« Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser seule. Si quelqu'un avait été avec elle, il l'aurait pu empêcher Norah de quitter la ville... Maintenant, il peut lui arriver n'importe quoi !

\- Calme toi... Il est aussi possible qu'elle aille bien : elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin et la région n'est pas la plus dangereuse du pays. Dois-je te rappeler le nombre incalculable de fois où nous allions dans la forêt quand nous étions petits ? Alors qu'il n'y avait pas d'adulte avec nous ?

\- C'était différent. Le nombre de monstres n'était pas aussi élevé qu'aujourd'hui à l'époque, répliqua Miiko.

\- Vis-à-vis de Norah, tu fais comme si tout était de ta faute... Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment le cas, continua Leiftan comme si son interlocutrice n'avait rien dit. Certes, son départ aurait pu être empêché si elle n'avait pas été seule. Mais elle n'aurait pas eu envie de partir si Ezarel, Valkyon et Nevra n'avaient pas été aussi peu... Civiles, diront nous.

\- Est-ce que tu essayes de me dire de les blâmer pour le départ de l'humaine ?

\- Non. Je dis juste que tu as peut-être une part de responsabilité dans cette histoire mais eux aussi. Nevra, Valkyon, Ezarel et Norah elle-même. »

A nouveau, Miiko soupira en laissant tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de Leiftan.

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir prendre ma place en tant que chef de la garde étincelante ?

\- Sûr et certain. Tu t'en sors très bien Miiko.

\- Tu ne diras plus ça, le jour où j'assassinerai Nevra parce qu'il déconcentre certaines de nos gardiennes, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire narquois. »

Leiftan laissa échapper un rire tandis qu'à coté de lui, Miiko se mettait elle aussi à pouffer. Le pire, c'était que ce n'était même pas drôle. Mais ça faisait du bien, de rire un peu.

« Il n'empêche... Le comportement irréfléchi de Norah ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ? Une certaine bande d'enfants partant à la recherche du célèbre fantôme du Manoir d'Aubépine, par exemple, rit Leiftan.

\- Ou faisant sauter le laboratoire d'alchimie du père d'Ezarel. »

Ils s'échangèrent un regard ainsi qu'un sourire nostalgique. Parfois, leur enfance relativement tranquille leur manquait. Le souvenir de leurs amis de l'époque leur traversa l'esprit. Jamon, les sœurs d'Ezarel... Ils avaient tous bien changé. Et tout comme leur enfance, leurs amis d'enfance, ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie de la Garde d'Eel, leur manquaient. S'ils étaient tous là, comme avant, Miiko était convaincue qu'elle pourrait faire face à n'importe quelle catastrophe. Le sourire nostalgique devînt amer. Mais cette époque était révolue.

« Je dois envoyer une lettre, déclara finalement Miiko lorsqu'elle se leva.

\- Je vais essayer de retrouver Valkyon et Alajéa pour savoir où ils en sont avec ces mystérieux visiteurs chevauchant un coffre. »

A nouveau, Miiko soupira avant de lever les bras au ciel en signe de désespoir. A coté d'elle, Leiftan rit à nouveau.

« Un coffre ! Mais _qui_ a bien pu avoir l'idée de chevaucher un coffre ?! »

.

* * *

.

« Voilà qui est embarrassant », songea l'homme masqué. Dès qu'il avait apprit que Norah avait trouvé le moyen de fausser compagnie aux gardiens d'Eel, il s'était précipité à sa recherche : ce n'était pas perdue dans la nature qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle. Et il serait bien dommage qu'elle se fasse tuer aussi rapidement. Des faeliens comme elle, ça ne courrait pas les rues. Ils avaient eu toutes les peines du monde à trouver Norah.

L'homme masqué était donc partie à la recherche de la jeune fille. Il faisait nuit mais il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre : il avait combattu bien pire que n'importe quelle créature se cachant dans les environ. Rien n'aurait pu le surprendre. Il s'arrêta non loin d'une paroi rocheuse et se baissa vers le sol. Il y avait des empruntes de pas. Et parmi elles, il y avait des traces de corko côtoyant celles des bottines de Norah. Derrière son masque, l'homme eut un sourire : la jeune fille ne devait pas être loin. Et dès qu'il la retrouvait, il la renvoyait là où on avait besoin d'elle. A savoir à Eel.

Bien décidé à retrouver Norah, l'homme s'était approché de la paroi rocheuse. En la voyant, il fronça les sourcils. Il était sur qu'il y avait une grotte par-ici... Étrange. A nouveau, il s'était approché. Mal lui en prit. Rien venant de la forêt n'aurait pu le surprendre. Mais le Coffre lui, était à la fois très surprenant et très dangereux. Une mauvaise surprise, en somme. En vérité, c'était une surprise tellement mauvaise que le Coffre avait poussé l'homme à se réfugier dans un arbre, telle Norah quelques heures plus tôt.

C'était donc dans ces conditions qu'il décida que la scène était fort embarrassante et qu'il valait mieux que personne n'en entende jamais parler. Il avait une image d'homme classe et imperturbable à tenir, que diable !

Ce fut au moment où ces pensées lui traversèrent l'esprit qu'il sembla remarquer l'aura maléfique qui se dégageait du Coffre. Il déglutit lorsqu'il vit l'article de voyage se préparer à charger l'arbre sur lequel il était perché. L'homme masqué décida alors que Norah pouvait bien se débrouiller toute seule encore quelques temps et qu'au fond, son image n'était peut-être pas aussi importante que sa vie. Sagement, il décida de fuir.

Au moment où le Coffre fracassait l'arbre, il se téléportait précipitamment.

.

* * *

.

Sagement, le Coffre rentra dans la caverne et alla se blottir contre Héli, comme le ferait un chien fidèle. Cette ressemblance fut d'ailleurs fortement augmentée lorsque la jeune femme se mit à lui grattouiller les flancs comme s'il était un animal de compagnie.

« A ton avis, combien d'arbres et de rochers innocents a-t-il détruit pendant sa ballade nocturne, demanda Ali à Cumin.

\- Des tas, répondit le nain de jardin comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. C'est pas un coffre, c'est une machine de guerre indestructible. »

De son coté, le Coffre mâchouillait tranquillement un bout de tissu rouge qu'il avait arraché aux vêtements de l'homme masqué. Et tel un chien très satisfait d'avoir poursuivi le facteur, il ronronnait à chaque grattouille dont le gratifiait Héli.


	5. La Grande et Honorable Amelia

.

 _ **Chapitre 4 – La Grande et Honorable Amelia**_

.

* * *

.

Une langue râpeuse lécha sa joue. En grognant, Norah se retourna, fuyant les rayons du soleil qui venait lui caresser le visage et ce qu'elle supposait être la langue de son chien. Celui-ci lui mordilla la manche de sa veste et tira dessus, pour lui signifier de se lever tout de suite. Norah sembla alors réaliser quelque chose : pourquoi dormait-elle en portant sa veste ? Difficilement, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux dans l'espoir de retrouver le plafond blanc de sa chambre : Eldarya ne pouvait qu'être le fruit de son imagination ! Lorsqu'elle se retrouva face aux parois de la grotte, Dodo la surplombant, Norah décréta qu'elle avait vraiment envie de rentrer chez elle.

« Bien dormi ? »

Norah sursauta presque en entendant la voix douce d'Héli, qui lui tendait un bol de chocolat chaud. Ou tout du moins, elle supposait qu'il s'agissait d'Héli. Car cette dernière avait de longs cheveux blonds raides et des yeux bleus... Non ? Alors qui était l'inconnue, tout aussi belle qu'Héli, aux yeux rouge sang et aux cheveux noirs courts ? Et les vêtements ? C'était une gothique... Même son maquillage collait à ce style ! Pourtant, la veille, Héli était tout en couleurs pastels... Cette demoiselle qui se tenait devant elle ne pouvait pas être la blonde aux airs d'ange, tout de même ?!

« … Euh... Héli, demanda Norah avec une note d'hésitation dans la voix en prenant le bol dans ses mains.

\- Oui, répondit la gothique en l'observant avec de grands yeux interrogateurs.

\- … Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

\- Quoi ? Oh, mon apparence tu veux dire ? Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal : elle change à chaque jour de la semaine, déclara-t-elle en ponctuant chacune de ses phrases d'un sourire si lumineux que même colgate n'aurait pu obtenir un tel résultat. On s'y fait à la longue. »

Par la suite, Norah catégoriserait ce genre de changements impromptu de style en « chose inhabituelle pour n'importe qui d'autre mais tout à fait normal chez Héli parce que de toute façon, elle ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde ». Mais sur le moment, la jeune fille ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que d'ouvrir la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. La sensation de faire souvent cela ces derniers temps s'insinua dans son esprit mais elle l'ignora superbement : dans sa situation, il était tout à fait normal d'avoir ce genre de réactions.

« Alors, dis moi tout. Qu'est-ce que tu fais en pleine forêt, demanda Héli en s'installant à coté de Norah.

\- Je me suis enfuie, répondit-elle en buvant une gorgée de son chocolat.

\- Pour échapper à un mariage arrangé, c'est ça, s'enflamma aussitôt Héli. Je comprend tout à fait ! Moi aussi, j'ai dû faire ça ! Parce que tu vois, je suis orpheline depuis que mes parents ont été tué par mon oncle et ma tante parce qu'il voulait régner sur mon royaume. Et comme ils n'avaient pas réussi à me tuer, ils ont voulu me marier. Mais moi je n'étais pas d'accord parce que j'étais amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre et que les mariages forcés, c'est mal. »

Éberluée, Norah fixa longuement Héli en se demandant vaguement quand sa vie avait-elle prit un tournant si surréaliste qu'elle se retrouverait à discuter avec une princesse qui avait fuit un mariage arrangé et qui était beaucoup trop belle pour que cela soit naturel ? Au bout de quelques instants, le cerveau de la jeune fille décida que depuis la veille, elle n'était plus à ça de près et qu'elle pouvait bien passer outre ce récit digne d'un mauvais shojo. Norah reprit une gorgée de son chocolat.

« Non non, je n'allais pas être forcée à me marier, commença Norah tandis qu'Héli prenait un air interrogatif. C'est juste que... Que... Tu rigoles pas hein ? Après coup, je me rend bien compte que c'était stupide mais... Mais je me suis enfuie parce qu'à Eel, ils disaient que j'étais inutile.

\- Qui ça, « ils » ?

\- Ezarel, Nevra et Valkyon. Surtout Ezarel, en fait... Cet abruti, grogna Norah en fusillant du regard son chocolat comme s'il s'agissait de l'elfe. Et puis ils en ont de bonnes eux aussi ! Pour quelle raison est-ce que je saurais me battre ?! Et pourquoi ont-ils l'air d'attendre à ce que je m'adapte rapidement ?! Ça prend du temps ces choses là ! Et pourquoi est-ce que je serais forcément inutile sous prétexte que je suis humaine ?! J'ai fais sept ans de tir à l'arc moi ! Je suis sûre que j'aurais pu me rendre utile s'il m'avait donné un arc ! Mais nooooon ! Je suis humaine alors je suis forcément inutile ! Et puis si ça ne leur plaît pas, ils n'ont qu'à se débrouiller pour trouver un moyen de me renvoyer chez moi, finit par exploser la jeune fille. »

A coté d'elle, Dodo haussa les épaules qu'il n'avait pas : ce discours là, sa maîtresse le lui avait déjà tenu la veille. Il le connaissait. De son coté, Héli fronça les sourcils avant de couper son interlocutrice dans sa tirade anti-chefs de garde.

« Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas originaire d'ici ?

\- Non ! Je ne suis pas née à Eldarya... Je viens d'un autre monde et j'aimerais bien y retourner. »

Sur le moment, Héli ne répondit pas. Puis, elle fit signe au Coffre de s'approcher. Elle l'ouvrit et fouilla dans ses vêtements pour finalement en retirer son bracelet cliquetant comme une horloge. En se demandant ce que l'autre fabriquait, Norah haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Tu n'es pas la seule ici à venir d'un autre monde. Nous-mêmes, nous ne sommes pas d'ici. Comme tu as pu l'apprendre hier, Ali vient d'un pays appelé « grande bretagne ». Au moment où on l'a rencontré, il venait d'être diplômé d'une école nommée... Poularde ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Poudlard, corrigea automatique Norah.

\- Oui c'est ça. Poudlard. Cumin lui, venait d'un autre univers nommé Albion. Quant au Coffre, il vient du Disque-Monde. Et encore, on a visité les mondes que je viens de te citer mais on en a vu tellement plein d'autres... Tout ça pour dire qu'on pourra peut-être t'aider à rentrer chez toi.

\- … C'est vrai ? Comment, demanda Norah qui n'osait pas y croire : c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

\- Grâce à ça, déclara Héli en lui montrant le bracelet. C'est un transporteur inter-dimensionnel. Indispensable pour n'importe qui ayant envie de visiter d'autres mondes. Je possède un des seuls exemplaires existants... Pour le reste, même si je sais m'en servir, je serais bien incapable de t'expliquer comment il fonctionne. »

Norah hocha la tête, trop heureuse d'avoir peut-être trouvé son ticket pour rentrer à la maison. Mais son expérience dans un arbre au pied duquel attendait une bestiole affamée lui avait apprit une chose : fuguer afin de trouver un moyen de rentrer chez soi, sans savoir ce qui nous attendait dehors était particulièrement stupide, surtout si c'était pour finir perchée dans un arbre. En un mot, Norah avait apprit la prudence et la méfiance.

« C'est très bien tout ça mais... Ça ne vais pas poser de problème, ton histoire de transporteur ?

\- Non... Ça fait des siècles et des siècles que ces transporteurs existent et ils n'ont jamais posé de problèmes. Seulement...

\- Seulement quoi ?

\- Je crois que le mien a besoin de quelques réparations, répondit elle avec un sourire contrit. On s'est fait attaquer par un serpent de mers géant dans le dernier monde que nous avons visité et le transporteur a été endommagé pendant l'attaque. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, ce n'est pas de ma faute : si Cumin n'avait pas insulté ce serpent, il nous aurait laissé tranquille. »

Norah se laissa retomber au sol en soupirant de désespoir. Le silence s'installa dans la grotte tandis que la jeune fille remarqua l'absence de Cumin et Ali. Lorsqu'elle demanda à la gothique où ils étaient passés, celle-ci lui répondit que le nain et le sorcier étaient partis à la recherche de nourriture : leurs réserves ne tiendraient pas éternellement, selon Héli. Soudain, cette dernière sembla se rappeler de quelque chose et, après avoir remit le transporteur à sa place dans le Coffre, sortit un pantalon de toile marron, un chandail noir et une veste vert bouteille pour les tendre à Norah.

« Nous allons beaucoup marcher aujourd'hui. Et crois moi sur parole, il n'y a rien de moins adapté à la marche dans un monde nouveau qu'une petite robe et une veste blanche, dit-elle en hochant la tête comme le ferait un grand sage révélant les secrets de l'univers à son disciple. »

Norah jeta un regard sceptique aux bottes à talons de dix centimètres que Héli portait. Elle songea que ces chaussures là non plus, ne devaient pas être adaptées à la marche. Et en croisant le regard de l'autre fille et son sourire lumineux, Norah décida que ce n'était pas son problème. Tant pis pour Héli si elle souffrait. Elle prit les vêtements.

.

* * *

.

Eel n'était pas la seule cité encore debout d'Eldarya. Il y en avait une autre, tentaculaire et beaucoup plus ancienne, qui s'étalait sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres. Les bâtiments les plus anciens de cette ville étaient en jade, en beryl, en émeraude et se concentraient tout autour d'un palais tout aussi vert qui les surplombait. Le reste de la ville, plus récent, était en briques et en bois. Les cheminées d'usines digne du Londres victorien pointaient droit vers le ciel et recrachaient d'épais nuage de fumée. Le bruit et l'agitation y régnaient en maîtres incontestés depuis des années. Le fleuve qui barrait la ville en deux était surplombé par un pont titanesque d'acier sur lequel des marchands avaient installé leurs échoppes et se battaient (au sens propre comme au figuré) entre eux pour rameuter le plus de clients. L'odeur qui régnait à cet endroit de la ville était insoutenable pour quiconque n'y était pas habitué : les égouts se vidaient dans le fleuve. Et quel était le pire dans cette histoire ? Eh bien c'était que les habitants de la ville étaient incapable de l'imaginer sans cette puanteur. Personne n'avait jamais cherché à commencer des travaux d'assainissement. Ou plutôt si. Mais la personne qui avait eu cette idée s'était douloureusement heurtée au refus des habitants : « Cette odeur, cette crasse, c'est un peu l'âme de la cité. Enlevez là, et c'est plus chez nous, c'est plus notre ville », vous aurait expliqué Olden « Cassedents » Makria, vampire, vendeur de pinces de crabe et casseur de dents sur le pont surplombant le fleuve depuis 1889.

Il fut un temps où cette cité était aussi belle, propre, ordonnée et magique que celle d'Eel. A l'époque, on surnommait même cette ville « la Cité d'Émeraude ». Ce temps n'était plus depuis bien longtemps. A Eldarya, Alanathème était désormais diamétralement différente de tout ce qui avait bien pu se construire par le passé.

Depuis le balcon de sa chambre, Amelia inspira une grande bouffée de l'air pollué d'Alanathème. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'elle entendait le bruit des conversations des passants et observait le paysage qui s'étendait en contrebas. Les gens pouvaient bien dire ce qu'ils voulaient à propos d'Alanathème. Qu'elle était sale, laide, putride. Mais Amelia elle, adorait sa ville. A quiconque lui aurait fait la remarque que les rues étaient justement « sales, laides et putrides », elle aurait répondu que c'était ce qui faisait le charme d'Alanathème.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se détourna de ce paysage pour tourner son regard à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Sur la table était posée une lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir. Non loin de là, gambadant joyeusement dans la pièce, il y avait un crowmero : le familier et messager personnel de Miiko. Une fois de plus, Amelia relu la lettre avant de la chiffonner et la lancer rageusement dans la poubelle la plus proche.

 _« Dame Amelia Draconis,_

 _Tout d'abord, laissez moi vous dire que j'espère que vous vous portez bien et que votre magnifique cité est toujours aussi florissante. J'espère avoir l'honneur de vous revoir au prochain Tournois qui opposera Alanathème à Eel. Mais trêve de politesse, ce n'est pas pour cela que je vous envoie cette missive._  
 _Pardonnez moi de vous déranger ainsi, votre Seigneurie, mais il m'est apparu évident que je devais vous entretenir de certaines choses importantes._

 _Depuis quelques temps, un individu s'infiltre régulièrement dans nos locaux. La dernière fois qu'il est venu, il a dérobé certains restes de l'un des membres de votre famille. Comme vous le savez, les écailles de dragon sont extrêmement rares et utiles en alchimie. Mais ces ingrédients deviennent encore plus puissants lorsqu'ils sont prit sur un dragon encore vivant. Pour cette raison, je vous conseille d'être prudente._  
 _Il m'a aussi été rapporté qu'un groupe de personnes chevauchant un coffre avait jailli d'un vortex. J'ai déjà envoyé des gardiens à la recherche d'informations sur cette étrange apparition mais je souhaitais demander à votre Seigneurie si celle-ci pourrait nous communiquer quoi que ce soit à leur propos si ces gens venaient arriver dans la région d'Alanathème ?_

 _Enfin, une de nos plus jeunes gardiennes s'est récemment échappée de notre cité et là encore, j'aimerais, votre Seigneurie, que vous nous teniez au courant si vous aviez la moindre information à son sujet. J'imagine votre surprise en lisant cette dernière phrase : une gardienne, même si celle-ci n'a intégré la garde que tout récemment, saura forcément se débrouiller. Mais il n'est pas question d'une gardienne ordinaire. Il s'agit d'une humaine, comme pouvez vous en doutez, du monde des humains. Elle est apparut dans la salle du cristal et afin de la rendre utile, nous l'avons fait rentrer dans la garde. Mais il semble qu'elle ait mal prit les remarques de certains de nos membres, ce qui a conduit à sa fugue. En cette époque troublée, vous comprendrez donc que la moindre information à son sujet soit importante afin que nous puissions la retrouver et la mettre en sécurité._  
 _Son nom est Norah. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, il s'agit d'une humaine aux cheveux blond cendré et aux yeux lilas. Elle porte une robe rose ainsi qu'une veste blanche et doit avoir entre dix-sept et vingt ans._

 _Je vous serais gréée, dame Amelia Draconis, d'accepter l'expression de mes sentiments les plus respectueux envers votre personne et votre respectable famille._

 _Miiko Stavlos, chef de la Garde Étincelante. »_

Sans doute parce qu'elles se ressemblaient beaucoup, Miiko et Amelia se détestaient cordialement depuis leur première rencontre. Toutes deux avaient de la poigne, dirigeaient une organisation avec tous les « petits » soucis que cela risquait d'engendrer, chacune étaient respectées dans leurs villes d'origine. La différence majeure entre ces deux femmes, c'était la frustration. Miiko était tout à fait satisfaite de sa situation, tandis qu'Amelia ne pouvait s'empêcher de ruminer sur le fait que la kitsune ait plus d'influence sur tout le pays qu'elle. La chef de la garde d'Eel n'était même pas noble à la base ! Elle avait juste été adoptée par la bonne famille ! Et Amelia, elle, dernière représentante de la famille royale déchue d'Eldarya, avait droit à moins de respect et de pouvoir que Miiko ! La seule partie du pays sur laquelle elle avait véritablement une influence, c'était la région d'Alanathème !  
Et comme à chaque fois que ce manque flagrant de pouvoir traversait son esprit, Amelia dériva sur son grand-père, le dernier roi qu'Eldarya ait connu. « Cet incompétent... S'il était pas devenu un dictateur aussi... Il n'y aurait pas eu de révolution, j'aurais pu devenir reine d'Eldarya et cette petite impertinente de Miiko n'aurait rien eu à me dire », rageait Amelia à chaque fois que ces pensées lui traversaient l'esprit.

Alors, avec toute l'immaturité dont elle pouvait faire preuve dans cet état d'esprit et toute la frustration qu'elle ressentait en repensant à tous ces décrets que les révolutionnaires avaient votés afin que plus jamais un Draconis ne puisse diriger Eldarya, Amelia prit une feuille et une plume pour répondre à Miiko.

 _« Miiko,_

 _1- Je sais bien que les Draconis ne sont pas les mieux vu dans votre « charmante » cité (par ailleurs, je sais très bien que tu n'en penses pas un traître mot lorsque tu écris qu'Alanathème est magnifique) mais tout de même ! Vous n'avez pas honte à Eel ? Vous profanez les tombes de mes ancêtres pour leur prendre ce qu'il reste de leurs écailles pour vous en servir d'ingrédients d'alchimie ? Je me sens horrifiquement horrifiée ! Est-ce que moi, je m'amuse à la aller profaner des tombes de kitsunes ? Non ! C'est une honte !_

 _2- « Des gens qui chevauchaient un coffre ». Cette phrase (ainsi que cette situation) n'a aucun sens dans ce plan de l'existence. Mais bon, admettons que cela soit possible. Si des gens s'amusent effectivement à monter un coffre, comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Ton ancêtre adoptif (qu'il ne ressorte jamais de sa tombe, celui-là) a décrété que les Draconis pouvaient garder leurs chevaliers mais que ceux-ci n'avaient pas le droit de patrouiller hors d'Alanathème... Tu te souviens ?_

 _3- Là encore, je te renvoies au décret de ton ancêtre. Mais sinon, c'est promis juré, si nous retrouvons ton humaine, nous t'enverrons sa tête joliment emballée dans du papier cadeau bleu à pois avec du joli ruban doré. :D_

 _Bisous bisous, Amelia. »_

La Draconis relu une dernière fois sa réponse puis lâcha un rire de mégalomane avant de l'attacher au crowmero qui s'en alla presque aussitôt. Amelia observa quelques instants le familier s'éloigner jusqu'à devenir un petit point indistinct au travers de la fumée d'Alanathème. Soudain, le vrombissement d'une mouche capta son attention. Les yeux dorés à la pupille fendue d'Amelia repérèrent presque instantanément l'insecte. Un sourire immense étira ses lèvres tandis qu'elle partait à la poursuite de la mouche à travers les couloirs de son palais pour essayer de l'attraper.

Lorsque l'on voyait Amelia (ou n'importe quel autre Draconis du temps où Amelia n'était pas leur dernière représentante) chasser ainsi de pauvres insectes, on comprenait aisément pourquoi les habitants d'Eldarya avaient tant de mal à prendre au sérieux les dragons.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Anecdote inutile : Alanathème est inspirée de la cité d'Ankh-Morpok dans les Annales du Disque-Monde.**_

 _ **Anecdote inutile (bis) : Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire venant d'une Mary Sue, Héli n'a pas 36000 secrets. Elle n'en a que trois. Je vous laisse deviner lesquels. :p**_


	6. Le Camping à la Blanquette

_**Chapitre 5 – Le Camping à la Blanquette**_

.

* * *

.

« Valkyon et moi, on marchait depuis un moment lorsqu'on les a rencontrés. On allait vers le sud et eux, vers le nord. Et comme on marchait sur la même route, c'était obligé qu'on les croise. Ils étaient franchement bizarres ! Comme on te l'a dit avec Ykhar, il y avait leur coffre à pattes. Mais pas seulement ! Il y avait un type en noir qui nous menaçait avec un bout de bois, une grande perche trop, trop belle et une saleté de gnome vicieux. Et je t'assure Miiko, c'était vraiment un gnome vicieux ! La première chose qu'il m'a demandé quand il m'a vu, c'était si je voulais « m'asseoir sur son gros chapeau pointu » ! J'étais tellement choquée que sur le moment, j'ai pas réagis. Ensuite, Valkyon a remarqué cette humaine là... Tu sais, Norah. Que vient faire Norah dans cette histoire me diras-tu ? Bah en fait, va savoir comment, les cinglés au coffre l'ont trouvé et embarqué avec eux. Valkyon lui a demandé si elle allait bien, elle a dit que oui, il lui a dit qu'elle devait rentrer à Eel et que ce qu'elle avait fait n'était pas raisonnable, elle lui a répondu... Elle ne lui a rien répondu. La grande perche trop belle, qui s'appelle apparemment Héli, ne lui en a pas laissé le temps : Héli lui a demandé qui on était, Norah, elle, elle a dit que Valkyon était un des chefs de garde d'Eel dont elle lui avait déjà parlé et qu'elle ne voulait pas retourner à Eel. Jusque là, cette Héli, elle m'avait parut plutôt gentille... Mais d'un coup, son visage s'est fermé et elle nous a regardé d'un air trop menaçant. Puis, d'un coup, comme ça, sans prévenir, elle a crié « lâchez le Coffre ». J'ai eu la plus belle peur de ma vie. On a essayé de se défendre, je te jure, mais ce coffre a carrément _bouffé_ l'épée de Valkyon ! Et ma magie ne lui faisait pas grand chose... Alors, on a décidé de fuir. Mais même là, on a eu du mal à le semer : il passait au travers des arbres et des rochers comme si c'était de l'air ! »

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Après avoir entendu le récit d'un tel fiasco, Miiko essaya tant bien de ne pas aller se fracasser le crâne contre le bois de son bureau. « Positivons », se dit alors la kitsune, « Norah n'est pas perdue et a trouvé le moyen d'avoir pour allié un coffre tueur... Qu'est-ce qu'elle risque avec un garde du corps pareil ». Puis, la partie pessimiste de Miiko lui signalait que techniquement, _tout_ pouvait arriver à Norah en présence d'un tel coffre : et si celui-ci décidait soudainement que l'humaine ferait un repas tout à fait correct ? Aussitôt, la kitsune secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées : « penser POSITIF », se répétait-elle inlassablement.

« Et Valkyon ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec toi, finit par demander Miiko en fronçant les sourcils : il était étrange que ce soit Alajéa et non le chef de garde qui vienne lui faire son rapport. »

Alajéa sembla soudainement très embarrassée. Elle se mordillait l'intérieur de la joue tout et se dandinait sur place, l'air de ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Valkyon, insista Miiko.

\- Pour semer le coffre et que j'arrive à revenir, on a dû se séparer... La dernière fois que j'ai vu Valkyon, il venait de grimper dans un arbre et se la jouait à la Tarzan pour échapper au coffre démoniaque. »

Parfois, Miiko pensait qu'Ykhar devrait s'abstenir de faire circuler des romans humains. Ça éviterait les comparaisons bizarres entre Valkyon et un homme élevé par des singes. L'image du chef de garde en Tarzan fit tout de même son chemin dans l'esprit de Miiko. Un fou rire hystérique la prit et son poing frappa son bureau, comme si elle venait d'entendre une blague hilarante. De son coté, Alajéa fixait sa supérieure avec l'air inquiet de celle qui se demande s'il faut appeler le gentil monsieur en blanc pour s'occuper de la dite-supérieure.

Puis, le fou rire de la kitsune se stoppa brusquement, au moment où Miiko se cogna la tête contre le bureau.

.

* * *

.

Avec une attention parfaite, le petit groupe écouta la symphonie des arbres et rochers fracassés par le Coffre qui résonnait dans le lointain. Au bout de quelques instants, Norah prit la parole.

« Ce n'était pas un peu... Extrême ?

\- Pas du tout, déclara Héli en hochant la tête comme un grand sage ayant tout comprit à la vie.

\- Bon. Et maintenant que les deux abrutis sont partis, demanda Cumin en scrutant le paysage aux alentours. »

Les différents membres du petit groupe s'échangèrent des regards. Personne ne savait où aller. Pourtant, c'était une question très importante... Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment de réponse : ils venaient d'arriver dans cet univers et le seul lieu où ils auraient pu aller, c'était Eel. Mais au moment où Héli avait lâché le Coffre, la décision de la jeune femme était très claire et inébranlable : ils n'iraient pas à Eel. Ce fut finalement Ali qui proposa la solution habituelle à cette question lorsqu'ils arrivaient dans un autre monde :

« On a qu'à suivre le sens du vent.

\- Ouais, faisons ça.

\- Ça nous changera pas de d'habitude. »

Alors qu'ils se remettaient en marche sans le Coffre, Norah arriva à la hauteur d'Héli.

« Mais... Et le Coffre ? On ne l'attend pas ? »

La gothique hocha négativement la tête. Selon elle, le Coffre avait la capacité innée de toujours la retrouver. Et s'il arrivait à retrouver Héli, alors il retrouverait forcément le reste du groupe. Décidant de ne pas chercher à savoir comment le Coffre pouvait bien s'y prendre pour les rejoindre (peut-être les cherchait-il à l'odeur ? Non... Il n'avait pas nez pour sentir quoi que ce soit... En cherchant les traces de leur passage ? Mais il n'avait pas d'yeux pour ça!), Norah lui posa une autre question qui la turlupinait.

« Vous suivez souvent le « sens du vent » ?

\- Tout le temps ! Je te jure quand on vient d'arriver dans un nouveau monde, on passe notre temps à suivre le vent.

\- Et si vous vous retrouvez dans un endroit où il n'y a pas de vent ?

\- On y va au hasard. »

Norah se stoppa dans sa marche, les deux sourcils haussés : mais suivre le sens du vent, à la base, c'était déjà y aller au hasard, non ? Où était la différence ? Lorsque Ali lui dit d'accélérer le pas, la partie rationnelle de son cerveau décida d'arrêter de chercher à comprendre la logique de ce groupe. Elle n'en était plus à ça de près, après tout.

.

* * *

.

Pendant que d'autres suivaient le vent, Miiko constatait que son crowmero revenait enfin d'Alanathème avec la réponse d'Amelia Draconis. Elle lu la missive une fois. Cligna des yeux avec incompréhension. La relu encore une fois pour être sûre d'avoir bien lu. Un tic nerveux secoua son sourcil gauche. Un rictus faussement joyeux étira ses lèvres. Elle avait bien lu. Ses joues qui rougissaient de seconde en seconde indiquaient la colère montant à l'intérieur de la kitsune. N'importe qui l'ayant vu ainsi se serait attendu à voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Prudemment, comme s'il craignait de faire exploser une bombe atomique, Jamon posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Miiko. Aussitôt, la kitsune se redressa en hurlant de rage, son regard enflammé, tandis que de véritables flammes bleues jaillissaient de son sceptre, la lettre chiffonnée dans dans sa main. De nombreux gardiens pensaient que Miiko était la réincarnation de toutes les féroces déesses que les humains avaient inventé.

Surpris, Jamon se recula précipitamment, pour ne pas dire qu'il se jeta presque sous le bureau pour échapper aux flammes de sa supérieure.

« Je-la-HAIS ! »

Cette phrase résumait sa relation avec Amelia.

.

* * *

.

Ce soir-là, Valkyon rentra à Eel, épuisé, mais en un seul morceau. Miiko comptait renvoyer une autre équipe de gardiens à la recherche de Norah et de ses étranges compagnons : il était hors de question de laisser perdue dans la nature une petite humaine, même si celle-ci avait un coffre psychopathe pour garde du corps. Pendant ce temps-là, le petit groupe installait leur camp pour la nuit. Norah ne le savait pas encore mais la scène à laquelle elle assistait allait devenir habituelle : Cumin préparait le repas, Ali sécurisait la zone et Héli s'occupait des sacs de couchages ainsi que d'aller chercher du bois pour le feu. Le Coffre lui, restait avec Cumin : il transportait un certain nombre de denrées alimentaires. Voyant qu'Ali et le nain de jardin n'avaient pas vraiment besoin d'aide, Norah et Dodo allèrent avec Héli.

« Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dis comment tu es arrivée ici, lui demanda Héli pour faire la conversation.

\- Eh bien... Je suis passée par un cercle de sorcière. Tu sais, un cercle formé par des champignons, précisa Norah lorsque Héli lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Je m'en suis approchée puis des lucioles sont apparues. Il y a eu un grand flash et l'instant d'après, j'étais à Eldarya.

\- Je vois.

\- Et toi ? Comment tu as eu ton bracelet bizarre ?

\- Le transporteur ? On me l'a donné, répondit évasivement Héli. »

Sentant que la gothique ne s'étendrait pas plus sur le sujet, la jeune fille lui posa une autre question.

« Je t'ai souvent vu t'asseoir sur le Coffre pour écrire dans un carnet... Pourquoi ?

\- Quand j'étais petite, mon grand frère m'a offert un journal intime en disant que c'était bien une activité de fille, d'écrire dans un journal. J'ai commencé à ce moment là et depuis, je n'ai jamais arrêté. Et je ne me vois pas arrêter : regarde la vie que j'ai ! J'ai plein de choses à raconter, s'exclama Héli avec un grand sourire lumineux. Avec tout ce qui est arrivé depuis le début de mon voyage, j'aurais de quoi écrire un roman ! Toute une série même !

\- Tu as dû en voir, des choses.

\- Tu n'as pas idée ! L'un des mondes que j'ai préféré visité, c'était Bionis. Là-bas, il y avait des marais qui étaient surnommés « marais enchantés ». Sur le moment, quand je les ai vu, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi : je n'y voyais que de la boue, des ruines, de la brume et des arbres morts. Je pensais les quitter rapidement mais des marchands ambulants qui avaient établi un camp là-bas m'ont dit de rester jusqu'à la nuit pour comprendre le surnom. Je suis restée et c'était l'une des plus belles choses que j'ai jamais vu ! Les arbres brillaient, la brume avait l'air de luire... C'était magnifique. Le Mont Valak aussi, c'était pas mal. Il y faisait très froid, il y avait plein de neige et des grands cristaux s'y élevaient. La nuit, ces cristaux brillaient. L'autre région de ce monde que j'ai adoré, c'était la mer d'Eryth. J'ai rarement vu d'eau plus bleue et pure. Il y avait plein de plantes colorées et de petites plages de sable. Avec Ali, Cumin et le Coffre, on a passé nos journées à nous baigner quand on y était. Et puis est venue la nuit. Aah, la nuit près de la mer d'Eryth... Je me souviendrais toujours de cette fois où il y a eu une pluie d'étoiles filantes. »

Un sourire nostalgique prit place sur les lèvres d'Héli tandis qu'elle se rappelait tous ces paysages enchanteurs. Près d'elle, Norah ne put s'empêcher de sourire : la bonne humeur de la gothique était contagieuse. Une pointe d'envie la titilla. La jeune fille aurait voulu voir toutes ces choses, elle aussi.

« J'ai vu des tas de belles choses, mais il y en a d'autres qui l'étaient moins, s'assombrit soudain Héli.

\- Comme ?

\- Par exemple, avant qu'on ne rencontre Ali et Cumin, le Coffre et moi, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans une ville nommée Dunwall. Une épidémie de peste décimait la population... Il y avait des rats, des corps emballés dans des sacs partout et des gardes les jetaient dans la mer pour s'en débarrasser ou les brûlaient. Une fois, j'ai croisé ce qu'ils appelaient des « geignards ». C'était des malades, tellement atteint par la maladie, qu'ils avaient étaient devenus agressifs et avaient perdus la raison... C'était affreux. »

Le silence s'installa. Dodo songea que ce récit avait jeté un froid.

« Je... J'imagine que tout ne peut pas être parfait partout...

\- Oui, je sais. Mais ça m'a fait de la peine de voir tous ces pauvres gens chercher à manger ou pleurer un membre de leur famille atteint de la peste... »

A nouveau, le silence s'installa. Norah s'approcha d'Héli et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, avant de se figer de stupeur. La gothique lui offrit un pâle sourire puis s'éloigna pour rejoindre Ali, Cumin et le Coffre. Norah elle, frissonnait. Pas de peur, comme elle l'avait fait face au blackdog, mais de froid. Les yeux écarquillés, elle baissa les yeux vers la main qui avait touché l'épaule d'Héli. Le regard de la jeune fille se tourna vers la gothique. A nouveau, elle observa sa main et cligna des yeux sans savoir si elle avait rêvé ou non. Lorsque Norah avait touché Héli, le froid s'était insinué en elle. La sensation d'être prise dans un étau de glace lui avait noué les entrailles l'espace de quelques secondes. Puis, tout était redevenu normal.

« A taaaable, s'écria Cumin, tirant Norah de ses pensées. »

Dodo et elle sursautèrent avant de rejoindre le petit groupe. Le bois amassé fut jeté dans le feu allumé par Ali, pendant que Cumin servait tout le monde. Le ventre de Norah grogna lorsqu'elle aperçut le contenu de son bol : du riz, un peu de carotte, d'herbes aromatiques et de la viande, le tout recouvert d'une délicieuse sauce onctueuse à souhait. L'odeur n'avait rien à envier à la vue du plat. Près d'elle, Dodo grignotait ses œufs sucrés. Tandis qu'elle goûtait à son repas et que les conversations reprenaient, elle oublia totalement la sensation de froid dévorant qui l'avait saisi lorsqu'elle avait touché Héli.

Ce fut un moment relativement calme et pour un peu, Norah se serait presque cru dans son monde, à faire du camping avec une bande de potes un peu fous. Ainsi, ce soir-là, elle en apprit un peu plus sur Cumin, qui se fit une joie de lui raconter son histoire.

« Au départ, j'étais un tas d'argile tranquille qui n'avait pas demandé à devenir un nain de jardin. J'étais bien moi, au chaud dans la terre. Mais bon, je suis devenu un nain de jardin, alors ça prouve que je suis passé par la case four à mille degrés. Et c'est là que cet abruti de Brian est arrivé ! Il nous a acheté ! Moi et mes quarante-neuf frères ! Ce mec était complètement timbré, c'est moi qui vous le dit. Il passait ses journées à dire qu'on était ses seuls amis et qu'il n'y avait que nous qui le comprenions... C'te bonne blague ! A l'époque, on pouvait pas lui dire qu'on le détestait : on était pas encore animé.

\- Cette époque bénie où il ne parlait pas, murmura Ali à l'oreille de Norah ce qui fit pouffer la jeune fille.

\- J't'ai entendu, du gland, s'écria le nain avant de lui lancer sa louche à la tête. Mais bon, Brian aura été utile : c'est grâce à lui qu'on a pu devenir vivants. Grâce à lui et à l'idiote qui sert de reine à mon pays natal, ricana-t-il en reprenant son récit.

\- Qu'est ce que cette reine vient faire dans cette histoire, demanda Norah en haussant un sourcil.

\- En fait à l'époque, la Hilda, elle n'était pas encore reine. C'était juste une princesse qui essayait de rassembler des partisans pour jarreter son frère du trône. Un brave type, d'ailleurs, ce Logan. J'aimais bien lorsqu'il faisait exécuter des travailleurs venus se plaindre des taxes. Toujours est-il que pour gagner des partisans, cette chère Hilda s'amusait à rendre service à un peu n'importe qui. Dont Brian. Il lui a demandé de lui ramener la gargouille qui lui servirait à nous donner la vie... Ce qu'elle a accepté. »

A nouveau, Ali se pencha à l'oreille de Norah pour lui murmurer un « malheureusement ». La seule et unique raison pour laquelle Cumin ne lui lança pas d'autre ustensile de cuisiné était qu'il n'en avait pas sous la main. Tant pis, songea le nain, il frapperait Ali avec une poêle plus tard.

« Alors au début, on a été sympas avec Brian, le temps que cette crétine d'Hilda s'éloigne. Puis, la vraie vie a commencé ! On s'est tous dispersés en Albion et nous avons enfin pu dire à tous ces crétins peuplant le pays ce qu'on pensait d'eux ! Mais bon, bien sur, ce sombre idiot de Brian était pas content qu'on se soit fait la malle, alors il a envoyé Hilda nous chercher. Presque tous mes frères sont retournés chez Brian. Et à l'heure qu'il est, cette idiote d'Hilda doit encore être en train de me chercher. Sérieusement, l'insulter, c'est super, mais l'imaginer rager parce que je suis l'un des derniers nains de jardin animés et qu'elle ne me trouve pas, c'est juste carrément jouissif. Et savoir qu'elle ne risque pas de me retrouver, ça l'est encore plus, ajouta le nain avant de rire à gorge déployée.

\- En un mot, tu as rejoins la troupe juste pour emmerder Hilda, résuma Norah.

\- Exactement. Tu comprend vite, t'es peut-être pas si cruche que ça en fait. »

Le reste de la soirée se passa de la même manière. Ali et Cumin s'envoyaient des piques, Norah essayait d'en savoir plus sur eux, Dodo écoutait simplement, Héli souriait en les observant avant de retourner à l'écriture de son journal et le Coffre était tout simplement lui-même. Puis vînt le moment de dormir. Tous se glissèrent dans leurs sacs de couchage, sauf Cumin, qui alla directement s'allonger à l'intérieur du Coffre. Épuisée, Norah ne tarda à s'endormir, Dodo blotti dans les bras. Ce fut un rêve très perturbant qui la tira très tôt de son sommeil. L'esprit encore embrumé de sommeil, elle tentait tant bien que mal d'assimiler l'image mentale d'Ezarel dansant le flamenco avec une rose dans la bouche. C'était le clin d'œil charmeur que lui avait adressé l'elfe danseur qui avait fait sursauté Norah, la poussant à se réveiller brusquement. Certains, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient dans des situations aussi invraisemblables qu'elle, avaient les visions cauchemardesques de ce que leur réservait l'avenir ou une quelconque prophétie les destinant à devenir l'élu sauveur du monde. D'autres faisaient des songes tout à fait normaux et illogiques, incluant parfois un individu honni en pleine démonstration de flamenco.

Fatiguée, Norah secoua la tête avant de scruter les alentours. Cumin et Ali dormaient encore. Et au bruit de ses ronflements, le Coffre devait être tout aussi endormi. Seule Héli manquait à l'appel. Surprise par cet état de fait, Norah lutta contre le sommeil et s'extirpa de son sac de couchage.

« Héli ? Héli, tu es où, appela-t-elle en s'éloignant du camp. »

Mais personne ne lui répondait. Elle s'éloigna encore un peu avant de reprendre ses appels. Cette fois-ci, Norah cru discerner quelque chose. La jeune fille se stoppa et écouta plus attentivement. Elle cligna des yeux, surprise. Ce n'était pas la voix d'Héli qu'elle avait entendu, mais quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un d'autre l'appelait. L'un des chefs de garde, peut-être ? Ou un des gardiens d'Eel ? Non, décida Norah lorsqu'elle entendit encore son nom. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Mais on l'appelait quand même. La voix désincarnée qui l'appelait résonnait directement dans son crâne, sans prendre la peine de passer par ses oreilles. Les appels se furent plus forts, plus insistants. Si au départ, Norah les ignorait (c'était peut-être quelque chose de dangereux), elle en fut bientôt incapable. Au bout de quelques instants, la jeune fille se retrouvait même à chercher d'où provenait cet appel. Elle ne contrôlait plus son corps. Ses jambes bougeaient toutes seules pour l'emmener près d'un cours d'eau. Là, elle s'arrêta. L'appel était plus fort que jamais et provenait de sous ses pieds. Tremblant légèrement, Norah se laissa tomber au sol. Ses mains agirent toutes seules, grattant et creusant la terre. Les appels se faisaient plus forts, plus encourageants encore, la poussant à creuser plus. Puis, soudain, tout s'arrêta. Les appels se stoppèrent et Norah reprit le contrôle de son corps. Là, dans la terre, des briques d'or décorées de runes luisaient doucement sous les rayons du soleil matinal.

« Norah ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Elle sursauta presque en reconnaissant la voix d'Héli et se retourna pour tomber sur une belle rousse flamboyante aux yeux verts comme des émeraudes et aux formes généreuses mises en valeur par des vêtements excessivement courts.

« Je... Je te cherchais. Je me demandais où tu étais passée.

\- C'est simple, miss. Vu qu'il y a une rivière ici, j'ai profité que ces messieurs dorment encore pour me laver. J'ai confiance en Ali mais je suis sûre que Cumin ne se priverait pas pour venir joueur au voyeur s'il le pouvait.

\- Ah je vois. »

Le regard d'Héli tomba sur les mains pleines de terre de Norah avant d'observer le trou creusé. Bien sur, la rousse vit les briques d'or. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je ne sais pas... J'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'appelait et que l'appel venait de sous la terre, à cet endroit. J'ai creusé et... Je suis tombée sur ça.

\- Bizarre.

\- Peut-être que c'est un truc magique ? Après tout, je suis bien arrivée par ici par magie alors, je me dis que ça doit être possible... »

Héli en répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de scruter les briques d'or visibles.

« C'est possible. Il faudra demander à Ali. C'est lui le spécialiste de la magie. On lui demandera quand il sera réveillé. »

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête, toutes deux d'accord. Ce ne fut que lorsque Norah eu nettoyé ses mains dans l'eau de la rivière qu'elles rejoignirent leur camp.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Anecdote inutile : L'idée d'Ezarel dansant le flamenco avec une rose dans la bouche dans le rêve de Norah est inspiré de la première partie d'Adventure Time à laquelle j'ai participé. En effet, dans l'une des étapes du jeu (j'avais d'ailleurs perdue la partie à ce stade du jeu), il était question d'un duo de danseurs de flamenco et les autres joueuses ont imaginé Ezarel à la place de l'un des deux danseurs. :D**_

 _ **Anecdote inutile (bis) : Quand il raconte sa vie, Cumin évoque un four à mille degrés. En effet, parce qu'il est en argile, il a été cuit deux fois à cette température : une fois qu'une sculpture d'argile est façonnée, il faut la laisser sécher pendant plusieurs jours avant de la faire cuire une première fois dans un des fameux fours à mille degrés. Une fois qu'il a cuit et refroidit, il faut le peindre. Ou plutôt l'émailler (oui, car la peinture utilisée en poterie s'appelle en fait de « l'émaille »). Et pour que l'émaille prenne son aspect brillant et lisse, il faut le refaire cuire une fois à mille degrés. Après ça, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que ça refroidisse et la sculpture est prête. Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai fais de la poterie quand j'étais gamine.**_

 _ **Les deux mondes qu'Héli raconte avoir visité sont ceux de Xenoblade Chronicles et de Dishonnored.**_


End file.
